


Eustass Kid Welcome back!

by Cucuxumusu, HighlyOpinionatedNerd, lilsocks, PandaMega, Thefrostyxx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Azthec Mytology, Blood, Bloodplay, Colaborative Fiction, Doppelganger, Fantasy, Heats, Historical Inaccuracy, LawKid/KiddLaw, M/M, Mitology, Norse Mythology - Freeform, One chapter->OneAuthor, Or not~, Smut, Vampires, explicit - Freeform, incubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/pseuds/Cucuxumusu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyOpinionatedNerd/pseuds/HighlyOpinionatedNerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/pseuds/PandaMega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: To celebrate Eustass Kidd welcome back to the One Piece universe, several authors had decided to write a collaborative fanficion based on him. The theme is mythology + KidLaw/LawKid. Each chapter is independent from the others and is based in the mythology and universe of the author choosing. The main goal of this event is to bring the pair back to the spotlight, to promote each of the authors work, and incentivate more works about this pair.Authors would be added as the weeks advance. The event would close at the end of November, and any author interested in joining us can still contact us freely.





	1. Cucuxumusu - Azthec Mythology and Omegaverse

The jungle seemed to close around him as he ran into the inviting darkness. The sound of laughter and jibes followed him, cruel and mocking as the group of people ran after him with an eager quickness. They were getting close by the second, and if they caught him...well, the world was a bad place for omegas.

Kidd had been able to hide his true nature until now, and had become a warrior despite the worry of his family. He was one of the most feared males on the tribe now, respected, and a proud soldier who could beat even the most brute and arrogant beta to a pulp. The rest of the tribe looked at him with pride in their eyes, they saw a protector, a valuable member of their community.

However, despite his efforts and victories, it was becoming harder and harder to hide his true nature from the others. In the recent years, his heats were becoming worse and worse no matter what the healer of the tribe gave him. Suppressants just didn't work anymore, the healer had warned him from the start  _ 'You need to find someone Kid, this isn't good for your body _ ’ but Kidd had been stubborn, and trust had always been an illusion in an omega's life. 

For years he had thought he needed no other, and that he could be strong on his own, he had wanted to believe that omegas were more than sacrifices to the gods and the legendary alpas.

He had been stupid and careless.

With the bright light of the full moon messing with his senses, Kidd felt to the ground breathing  _ hard _ . From the run, from the panic, from the stupid heat and hormones. His whole body felt on fire, sweat gleaming in his forehead and falling over his naked back to disappear into his combat skirts. The jewelry and feathers he wore as a warrior felt cold and distracting against his sensitive skin, his legs were weak and non-responding, and his loincloth was barely able to hide the hardness between them.

Kidd's mind could only think about one thing despite the threat on his life.

The voices were getting closer. The other warriors had caught the smell of an omega in heat and had started the hunt bemused. If they found him like this they would rape him for hours, they would laugh at him, humiliate him, and then rape him some more. The mighty warrior,  _ an omega _ , fallen to his most basic instincts. It would make them laugh at first, then the betrayal would anger them and turn things ugly. The scent, the rage, and the surprise driving them and Kidd into a lustfully frenzy that would break him into pieces. Finally, unconscious, humiliated, and weak, they would take him to the priest of the temple and Kidd's life would end up as a sacrifice to their gods and alphas.

Aztec religion was clear. Omegas were useless, ugly, and a shame, their only use was as a sacrifice for their betters. 

Kidd whimpered. 

It was over. He tried again but his legs just couldn't answer his command to stand up any longer. Kidd turned to face the moon up in the sky and palmed his erection trying to calm the pain that was now like an old friend after years and years of restriction. Tears filled his eyes in frustration and he wanted to scream and smash things until they turned bloody red. However, his body only arched erotically, his legs opened inviting, spreading himself to the world and the betas now so near.  _ A whore and a shame for the tribe.  _

“Well, well, well” said suddenly an amused voice near him. A dark voice.  The tone so deep, hoarse, and filled with power, that it made every hair on Kidd's body stand on edge, alert and attentive, like a cat caught by a lion. “What do we have here?”

Kidd closed his eyes defeated, his breath too fast and quick to be healthy and his vision turning black. He had been found. His whole body trembled with fear and that growing horrible need, as slow predatory steps approached him. Who would it be? Apoo? Hawkins?

A figure loomed over him and Kidd opened his eyes to see a man he had never seen before. 

He was tall, strong, with the body of a warrior like him but with a deeper, darker power in the set of his shoulders. His hair was dark as the night sky, and his skin the colour of toasted chocolate. His body was half naked, like that of any other human being living in the jungle, but unlike the others, his skin was covered in dark elegant lines that defined his muscles and gave him a strange aura.

He was handsome, exotic, alluring. His gray silvery eyes immobilizing him in place with the strength of a boulder, with the legal glare of a predator. Kidd could only stare back hypnotized, by the man, by the set of his lips, by the curve of his neck, momentarily forgetting the situation and the state he was in. 

The man smirked.

A dangerous smile full of white teeth and promises that Kidd understood too well. His legs opened even more, his mind just to fascinated by the stranger to feel anything more than a soul consuming lust. The man knelt beside him, his moves fluid and  elegant, he raised a hand towards him and…

A shout filled the night. 

Before Kidd mind came back to understand what was happening, the stranger turned, stood, and walked away, in the direction  Kidd had come, with a legal purposes on his strides. 

The atmosphere in the jungle suddenly changed. The trees growing silent, scared, quiet. A predator was walking alone in their shadows and the world stopped breathing terrified. Kidd heard the screams, the shouts of warning, but his mind was somewhere else, still lost in gray eyes and toasted skin covered with dark lines.

Unable to move and follow, unable to stop an overwhelming need he had not felt before, Kidd laid unmoving on the jungle ground, limbs trembling and breath rugged. His skin felt fervish, his niples tight buds against his jewelled and feathered collars, his erection so hard that it was  _ killing _ him. He tried to touch it, fingers spasming, but the contact felt too much, to rough and uncontrolled for the now sensitive organ. He needed more, he needed something inside, filling him, he needed…

The stranger was back. Staring down at him while standing between his legs. His arms crossed over the rigids planes of his tattooed chest, muscles bulging, and silvery light eyes staring down at Kidd with a deadly frown.

Kidd just stared back waiting for what he know was coming, what he had secretly been waiting for for years. The blood roared in his veins in anticipation, his breathe increased even further, and his imagination just went wild. Still, the man did nothing. He just looked at his humiliated form, spread out on the floor before him. Waiting. 

And the wind shifted. 

Suddenly Kidd could smelt the blood in the air, he could smell the death, the raw power around the man...and the  _ strangers scent.  _

Kidd arched against the ground, little roots and branches digging between his shoulders. Moaning loudly his pupils dilated, his skin growing incredibly tight and thin, his whole body on the verge of breaking, and all just from a little scent.  _ He needed him, it was him, he needed... _ His body spasmed painfully, every muscle growing tight, waiting, needing just a touch. 

“Alpha” Kidd whimpered terrified, his mind finally understanding the hidden secret of the tattoos, the power, the smell of blood “You are an alpha” 

He was going to destroy and eat Kidd little omega ass until he died. 

The man however just smirked looking pissed, and knelt between Kidd opened legs. Not touching, not getting closer, just looking at him with those intense eyes and dangerous aura.

“You are an spectacle” he said with that dark enticing voice. Moving slowly over Kidd's body, allowing him to feel the warm heat of the tattooed skin, the maddening scent of his body, the raw power and domination in every cell of his body “So much more than what I expected”

Kidd could only focus on his moving mouth, on the sharp teeth, on the strong thin lips, and the angry curve of his mouth over him. 

At the big distance still between them.

“Please” he begged, his voice slurring the word with a low humiliating purr.

The stranger leaned even closer to him. His mouth breathing against Kidd's throat, making his toes curl inside his boots, his orgasm about to explode from his body just from hearing the low rough focused on his, his teeth so near his exposed throat.

“Should I?” the man asked over his skin an angry tone still colouring his voice “You took so long to find me my dear mate, and when I finally find  _ you _ , you are on the verge of breaking and with horny dogs hunting you” he paused “One can't help but feel a bit offended”

Still no touching, still that heat enveloping him, still that voice, still  _ that scent _ . Kidd felt the tears falling down his eyes, the pain to much, the humiliation, the need, the pain. It has been years, years trying to stop this and he just couldn't do it anymore. Not now, not with him.

“Please” he whispered to the stranger, pathetically, with a whimper of desperation. Broken. Lacking any kind of control over his mind of body.

The man sighted.

“I should punish you. I should keep you like this for hours, begging, pleading and opening your legs for me, as a compensation for forcing us apart all those years” he said annoyed, making Kidd tremble in fear, imagining the sweet torture the man described “but that would have to wait. I have dreamed with this for years, and you just smell _ too edible  _ right now to ignore”

The teeth closed over his throat drawing blood. Marking, claiming, and owning him in o e of the most basics acts of nature. 

Kidd whole body suddenly snapped. His body releasing the tension that he had been holding since his first heat, his skin burning against the cold one of the stranger, his erection soiling and spilling inside his trousers without even been touched. 

His mind grew foggy, reality slipping, he heard someone purring and realized that it was him. The stranger smirked over his destroyed from, lips bloodied and eyes so very content and dark.

“Such and spectacle you are”

  


...oOo...

  


Kidd opened his eyes to the known sound of soft moans and pleading whimpers.  _ A heat, someone had fallen into heat, need, pleasure, and agonizing sweet pain.  _ Kidd frowned confused trying to find the source of sound, memories of his own past hearts surging and making him worry, but his confusion only increased as he couldn't even recognise the place he was in. 

A high cave filled with the light of a warm fire and strange motives of fighting people and animals carved into the walls. Their colours sifted with the firelight, and the clothes with strange insignias of felines and wolves fluttered above his head as he scanned the place with half lidded eyes. A temple? An old sacred altar room? Hadn't they been destroyed?

Then another longing moan filled the room and Kidd realized it was his own mouth the one emitting the suffering sound and his own body the one on fire. He instantly closed his lips blushing, feeling suddenly very awake, as his  memory came back making him pale.

The alpha…?

A grown of disappointment rumbled between his legs and Kidd raised on his elbows to find the man between his legs, and near his imposible heavy hard cock. Kidd realized then that he was  _ completely _ naked with his back over a bed of soft velvety furs. His clothes had been removed, his collars and status thrown away, and he now lay bare and exposed under the intense eyes of the man between his legs.

Silver eyes regarded him slowly, as if memorising the naked sight of him. Warm skin pressed against his own, the strangers hands heavy on his tights in a possessive caress. The scent of everything he had ever desired filling his nose... 

Kidd felt his blood warm again at the sight.

“You are awake” the man stated staring at him, a smirk again playing on his lips “Good”

One of those tanned hands delicately went up his tight, the man's eyes fixed on his face, as suddenly, that same hand clawed its way back down evilly. 

Kidd clenched his fist, the sensation of those claws on soft delicate skin, so raw and powerful, he wasn't unable to contain the moan in his lips. Kidd gasped after it, his legs trembling from the sudden pleasure, his skin covered again with the light of perspiration and his dick twitching. 

The man smirked at him as his silvery eyes roamed his body, gloating in every reaction.   


The man repeated the caress over his other tight. Delicate fingers tracing over delicate skin, and then rough claws leaving red marks that made Kidd whimper in extasis. Kidd glared back at the other male after the sensation faded and his cock stopped throbbing, but the man only chuckled amused again.

Kidd breather deep trying to contain the wave of molten pleasure growing in his veins with every inhale of the stranger's scent, with every little touch and smirk.

“Stop” he demanded while he was still under control, when he was able to still think and be himself. 

The other only moved his hands over his body posessively not stopping to listen to him. Up his tights again, up his stomach and pectorals. With an intensity and hunger in his eyes that made Kidd tremble in terror. “ _ He would devour me” _ , he thought terrified “ _ and smirk as he does so” _ . 

A hand finally closed around his neck, dominating, and their faces grew near, their breath mingling. The warm in Kidd's veins had turned to lava, the hardness between his legs now a painful throb between their bodies, the need again clouding his mind.

“I won't stop” the stranger said over his mouth “Not now, not ever. You are mine” he whispered against Kidd's lips, fingers tracing the curve of his mouth. His voice a dangerous weapon the man knew how to use way too well.

The hand not in his throat, lowered, over taut nipples, over tense muscles that seemed to warm up and grow taut under the smart fingers. Kidd's breath was now a madness, his eyes focused on that smirking mouth, on that lips that promised heaven.

“You know you are mine too” the stranger whispered.

And his hand pressed over something in his neck. Painful. Wonderful. Kidd's body grew limp, his limbs again losing their strength, his legs opening to expose his shame even more to the strangers eyes, and his body surrendering in a pleasure filled moan.

He was a warrior, strong, he was taller and broader than this man, and still, he felt completely dominated and defeated under some little caress. Omega. Alpha. It was humiliating.

The stranger however drew back and studied his shuddering body with a glint of satisfaction and hunger in his eyes. His hands moved and Kidd could feel the nails on his sides this time, hard and punishing, turning him mad. His body arched under them as if asking for more. His cock, grew impossibly harder under the man's focus, liquid dripping from the tip, but Kidd didn't dare touch it. Not now, not with this man observing every little move he made, not with those dark intense eyes. 

The hands moved again and Kidd waited for the pleasure and pain, for the claws and marks, a whimper escaping his mouth eager. But they just kept going up again, until suddenly, long fingers closed around the already taut nipples and, in a quick gesture, twisted them hard.

Kidd hips bucked over the furs shamesly, his back again arching under the others touch as if following the fingers. His legs spreading even more, painfully stretching to the limit of his flexibility, offering himself up to be fucked.  _ Needing to be fucked _ . His own hands rose however to the fingers still pinching the sensitive flesh of his now pink nipples, needing them to stop, needing just a little moment, a little breath.

“Stop” he begged, mind unfocused, the want and scent distracting him from any train of thought.

“You want this” the voice answered again against his ear, hands roaming his body, free, claiming and warm “your body  _ needs _ me”

Kidd moaned overwhelmed. He turned his face towards that voice. Needing to catch a taste, needing just a little. The man twisted a nipple again making him whince in need, making his hips move again on his own trying to fuck thin cold air.

“Please” he begged, his body apparently an instrument for this man to play as he wanted, tight, hard and so incredible in need of his caress. “I'm sorry, please”

Their lips finally collided, the sweet taste filling his mouth. A nipples got twisted again, hard and painfully, and nails clawed at his hips in earnest drawing red lines on pale skin.

A gasp of surprise escaped his mouth at the sudden sensation and again, he felt.

Pleasure engulfed his body, broke his mind and laid him bare for the other to delight. He saw the man licking his lips, his eyes intent on his face, his fingers caressing his jaw and open lips with tenderness and victory.

But the darkness claimed him before he could say anything to the asshole.

  


...oOo...

  


“No more” Kidd sobbed “I can't-”

His whole body shuddered and he gripped the dark soft hair of the other between his fingers. But it was to no use. Law, as was the name of the stranger, keep going at it. 

His legs were on the man's shoulders, trapped into place by strong hands that allowed no move from his part. And that mouth, that terrible mouth, had been sucking and licking at his hardened cock for what seemed like hours but could have been just minutes. 

Kidd twisted between the furs feeling he was going to die. To intense, this was too intense. But no mattered what he said the man just ignored him as if he had apso lost control himself and was drowning in the pleasure. 

Their eyes met again and Kidd felt his cock throb in Law's mouth, pressed against his palate and so deep into his throat. His eyes. Those wicked and dangerous eyes that looked at him as if he was the best thing he had ever tested. Those half lidded eyes that had a bit of desperation and cruelty in them, a hunger and intensity that made Kidd felt bare and exposed. 

Law moved his head again, still observing him as he had done from the start, going down to the base with a sucking sound, heat and molten silkiness engulfing Kidd, before releasing him completely with a pop. Kidd just tried to breath. He was not containing his moans anymore, he was not even attempting to stop him, he just tried to breath through the torture.

His whole body felt raw. His lips were wet and red from their long desperate sessions of kisses, his nipples so taut and sensitive they had turned red and even a little current of air over them hurt, his skin was covered in red marks from nails and the teeth of the other, from licks and hickeys. He felt claimed, content, prized, but still  _ so empty _ .

“Law...please” he whispered his breath too suffocating for anything else, for even trying to make a phrase.

Law closed his eyes for a moment between his legs and sifted slightly. As if trying to accommodate his own cock between the pants he hadn't even taken off yet.  _ His cock _ . The thought of it made the blood on Kidd's veins boil. Law was hard, this dangerous lethal man was hard, and all just for touching him. 

It made something in his chest turn warm and mushy.

“Law” he whimpered, a broken sound on his lips. He needed it inside, filling him, claiming him in the most basic and raw act.

The alpha,seeming to understand, rose to catch his lips with Kidd's legs still over his shoulders. His hands again roaming over naked sensitive skin. Pressing, twitching and stroking heated flesh as if he couldn't have enough. Kidd tasted himself on the others mouth, the mixed flavour so intoxicating he moaned against Law's mouth, trembling out of control.

“Say that again” the apha demanded against his mouth, his eyes as drenched in uncontrolled lust as Kidd's one's, teeth biting at his lower lip again and again “Say my name again” he ordered, an absolute Kidd couldn't refuse.

“Law” Kidd answered unable to do anything else between the kissed, and the sensations. His name felt like a gasp between his lips, as the other kept flickering his nipples with quick fingers, the touch too much “Law, Law”

Kidd's hands released the soft dark hair of the other and,  _ finally _ , were able to roam and explore on his own. He started to caress the alpha. Taught muscle, dark lines of tattoos covering all his body, power and control on every line he touched.

Law bit his throat again, right over the bite marks, making Kidd's hands tremble over his body.  But the alpha didn't stop, he never stopped no matter what Kidd did. His hands instead kept caressing Kidd's imposible hard erection, that could do nothing else but tremble between the skilled fingers that pressed at the sensible tip, spreading the precum. 

“Law” Kidd whispered unable to think, his trembling fingers finding the line of the other's trousers. “ _ Law _ ”

“Yes” desire and heat in the others voice as his teeth closed over the bite again before rising to nip at his lobe, over every little skin he could reach in that posture. An uncomfortable posture that made Kidd’s back hurt but gave the other total control and a plain view over the situation. 

Kidd finally got his hands inside the others clothes, inside his pants, between his legs. His fingers touched hardened, silky, and aching flesh. So big. So hot.  _ And all just for him _ .

He came so hard he screamed. His cock covering Law's hand with a milky white fluid, his throat exposed in submission, his legs still in the other shoulders limiting his movements and allowing Law to just see and enjoy everything.

Kidd knew this was going to be his end.

  


...oOo...

  


“Faster” Law commanded with an animalistic raw untone colouring his voice and making Kidd tremble in agonizing arousal. 

However, he just sobbed.

Face down on the floor next to the chimney, with his ass raised on the air over numb knees, he tried to sift forward. His hips shuddered uselessly, his knees sliding over the soft fur under his body, opening his legs even more. 

Law, his chest pressing against Kidd back, his fingers digging into Kidd reddened ass globes with furry,  _ growled _ . Kidd tried again, hips trying to move, his spine undulating in an erotic wave, and again he felt it. 

The fullness, the others cock opening him to the limit, pressing in so deep against that weak abused spot, and feeling just so good, that Kidd mind grew blank and his hips stopped the cadence. His whole body trembled useless, his hands fisted in the furs above his head, his chest and abused nipples feeling too deeply the rub of the soft furs under him. His cock had cum too many times for him to count, and still felt rock hard between his legs.

Kidd sobbed again, but Law, as always didn't take pity on him demanding more, pushing g him to another edge, claiming him completely with no regrets. His hands now roamed his arched back, over his offered ass, and gripped his ass cheeks spreading them further delighting at the sight of their joining.

“You begged for this” Law said, his voice raw and hoarse, like that of a crazed beast pushed to the limit “You didn't want me to fuck you raw  _ again _ , you said you could do this better than me”

Kidd tried again, but the other felt too good inside him, so hard and heavy, so stuffed and satiated, that moving was something he just couldn't do. Kidd moaned, and tried again, and again, his legs quivering and body just a mess under the other's glare.

“You should see yourself” Law commented watching his attempts, hands roaming over his flesh, over his clawled ass, over the abused ring of muscles hugging him so intimately “So erotic and submissive for me,  and yet so stubborn to recognize the truth” 

Kidd whimpered as Law suddenly moved his hips, drawing back before slapping inside him with a deep powerful trust that rocked Kidd's body from head to toe. Kidd arched even more feeling the raw sensation of the other's cock again moving inside him with such abandon. His hands clenched on the furs, ass rising impossibly higher as if trying just to get more, gripping the other inside him starved. 

“You promised!” Kidd whimpered desperate, his body not answering him anymore.

Law slammed him again, his cock pressing hazily against that spot that made him scream, the feel of him inside him a constant wave of pleasure traveling up and down his spine destroying everything. 

Kidd cried in pleasure.

“You don't want slow and easy, Kidd” the man commented, getting in all fours over his body, his hands pressed at both side of Kidd's head “Your body loves it raw and hard”

Kidd gasped trying to answer, but the other had set a new pace. A punishing pace. Law started to fuck him in earnest, drawing back completely before slamming home with passion. Again, and again, and again. So fast and deep Kidd felt his cock spill over the sheets again, the pleasure that had been filling his body for hours so much, he barely registered the event.

His legs however finally gave in, and he felt into the furs as they slided open. Law however only kept fucking him. As if he couldn't have enough of Kidd's body, as if this was as needed and marvelous for him as it was for Kidd.

“Don't let any taboos or shame stop you, Kidd. You are mine, there is nothing to be ashamed for, be whoever you want, tell me what you need” 

Kidd gasped. Too much. His body, his mind, the heat, the pleasure.  _ The freedom and trust _ . It was too much. 

“More” his mouth finally recognized “More, hard, raw...please, Law” he pleaded, the pleasure a staccato on his veins, building so much and so high that an orgasm was now just a little numbness in his limbs and nothing more.

Law purred back. His hands suddenly twisting him in the floor so they could face one another.

They kissed hard, no delicacy, no softness, just the roughness and hunger that seemed to define them both and this moment. Law gripped Kidd's hair. Kidd bit Law's lips. Law rose Kidd hips to deepen the angle of his trust. Kidd curled his legs around Law's waist. 

The world was forgotten, the only thing that mattered was to draw another breath to prolong this further. Kidd growled when Law started to stop. His mouth pressing against the alpha's throat as Law finally seemed to be about to collapse. 

Law fingers gripped his hair even harder, pressing him against his body protectively, his breath wild, his trust growing slower but harder, deeper, his scent impregnating Kidd's skin, turning them into one being.

Kidd bit the alpha's throat back.  _ Finally _ . Leaving his own mark on the alpha. Closing the circle. Claiming him himself. Feeling something  finally click into place and a strange release and liberation fill him. 

He collapsed against the furs, his mind dissociating from his body. Law roared above him in his orgasm. Hands gripping him posessively, protectively, lovingly Kidd fell asleep with the taste of blood sweet on his lips, and a sense of peace and content he had never felt before.

  


...oOo...

  


“How long have we been…?” Kidd asked as the sun filtering through a window in the ceiling, coating their naked bodies with golden hues and the feeling of warmth. 

Law traced the mark of one of his claws over Kidd's body making him tremble, his eyes calm and relaxed, a seated predator. 

“A week” he answered Kidd.

Kidd cursed closing his eyes. He didn't remember eating, he didn't even remembered sleeping or drinking something that wasn't Law's sweet taste. Still, they would have done it at some point, otherwise they would probably be dead. Wouldn't they?

“I should return to the tribe” Kidd commented. He had no loyalty to the general community, but his family would be worried, Killer and the others would be scared to death. 

Law tensed against him, the caress over his chest turning suddenly possessive, a big hand closing g over his throat a pressing slightly. Their bodies were tangled over the furs, the warm breath of dawn cooling their skin and turning them lazy. 

Kidd didn't want to move. He couldn't probably move after a week of...yeah. Still, the silence of the alpha turned him uneasy. The significance of what had happened between them was clear, the bites red against their skin, even if it had taken Kidd's lustfully mind a whole week to realize the meaning of them, and answer back. 

_ We are mates _ , he marveled, disbelieving of the bond and rightness inside him. 

“I killed the other warriors” was the thing Law said instead a hardness and cruelness in his tone “the ones...hunting you” 

Kidd sighted.

“I know” he had smelt the blood and hear the cries despite his predicament, he had just chosen to ignore it over other pressing matters. “They would probably kill me too if I go back”

The mark in his neck was a gift, a wonder, but it also was a thing only alphas and omegas did. If he went back, his nature would be revealed. And there was only one things for omegas to do in life.

The atmosphere in the room turned icy cold. Law said nothing, but his power and the anger in it, filled the air until it almost became hard to breathe. He said nothing, he demanded nothing from him, he won't force him to stay, was possessive and dominant, an alpha, but he allowed Kidd his freedom, his will. Kidd loved him the more for it. 

Still, he was kind of hot when he turned alpha-mad, with his silver eyes deadly, like a sharpened blade out for blood. 

Kidd touched Law's back, his hand caresing the curve of his spine in an unconscious gesture. The bond between them was new but strong, and Kidd knew how to relax his mate from the dark thoughts clearly circling his mind. Law won't tie him, but he would probably eradicate Kidd's whole tribe if it fitted his purposes. 

“Would you come with me?” Kidd asked instead, observing the curve of Law's mouth, the smirk that answered his question after a moment. 

Kidd smiled at him back and kissed those lips feeling...happy, but a bit sorry for his tribe. 

Alphas had always been legendary creatures, myths and lore, that spoke of mythical beast turned human, the descendants and children of the gods. Law was all that and much more, and as he kissed Kidd back, slow and loving, Kidd knew he would wrench havoc among his tribe and people. Dangerous, wonderful, and his.

_ ‘Well’ _ Kidd couldn't help thinking ‘ _ some traditions and legends do deserve to die’ _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might know the character's don't belong to me, and to be true, part of the story might be atributed to my friend Orb who suggested the Azthec omegaverse AU. Things went down into smut-hole after that. It's been long since I have writen a lemon and this need a lot of improvement, but I still hope you guys enjoyed the perver stuff. 
> 
> As always you can contact me on Tumblr (http://cucuxumusu.tumblr.com/) or read my other works in my personal AO3 account (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/works). Thanks again for reading and don't forget to comment and give us all kudos.


	2. Norse Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how a young Viking met a god-touched healer, and the times they spent together

In the summer, there really wasn’t any reason to go out raiding. The ground was free of snow, and there were plenty of animals to hunt in the forests. There was enough clean, fresh water for the whole village, and more than enough ale. In the summer, most of the villagers turned their attention to things like raising their young children and marrying off their older ones. The raiding boats were beached on the sand, empty and stationary for the season.

Kid hated it. He didn’t want calm and stable. He didn’t want peaceful and domestic. That kind of thing was so _boring_. He yearned for the smell of the ocean and the sway of the boat beneath his feet. He craved adventure and the glorious chaos of battle. He wanted to relive the excitement of tallying up his spoils from the raid, laying out jewels and gold and other valuable and useful items.

But it was summer. So he was here, out in the woods with his hunting bow, instead.

It had been a good hunt so far. He’d caught three rabbits, which was more than he needed, really. Enough to share with his neighbors, he supposed. But he was beginning to realize that, over the course of the day, while absorbed in his thoughts, he had wandered kind of far from home.

Very far from home, actually, now that he was looking around properly. He’d almost made it clear to the other side of the woodland, to the base of the high, rocky mountain range that loomed, ever-present, on the horizon over his little village.

He had never actually crossed those mountains. He knew there were other villages on the far side, because the travelling merchants that sometimes passed through had told him so. But he himself had never seen them. Maybe that was something he could do to alleviate his boredom in the calm season.

Kid made up his mind to keep heading towards the mountains, and leave the woods behind for a while. He wanted to rest a bit before starting the long journey back home. He had half a mind to start in on one of the rabbits first, too, and if he was going to cook he’d rather do it in one of the mountain caves than out in the woods.

Without having to keep his footsteps quiet and stealthy, he moved much quicker. Before long the trees were thinning out around him, and the foliage was giving way to gray, stony ground. He squinted, looking for an opening in the steep, rocky surface.

And, as luck would have it, he spotted one almost right away.

Kid climbed carefully up the slope to what he thought was the cave entrance, making sure not to step on any loose rock. When he finally reached the right spot and looked up from the ground, he realized something wasn’t quite right.

There was a faint blue light coming from inside the cave.

He blinked, thinking at first that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But that wasn’t it- he could see the light quite clearly, throwing strange and flickering shadows onto the wall.

A wiser, more cautious person would have walked away right then. But Kid was a Viking warrior. Caution wasn’t really a part of their vocabulary. The thought of leaving never even crossed his mind.

“Hello?” he called, moving forward, one hand on the dagger in his belt. “Someone in there?”

Kid turned the corner and entered the cave proper, and what he saw was enough to stop even a fearless warrior like himself short. There was, in fact, someone in the cave. A young man, probably about Kid’s age, kneeling on the ground beside a lifeless, bloody body. A lot of that blood was on the man’s hands. He was also the source of the mysterious blue light- it shimmered in the air around him, radiating off him in waves.

“Go away,” he said, without bothering to look up at Kid.

“Uh. Are you...are you _glowing?_ ”

“Nope. You’re imagining things. Go find some other cave.”

“Who’s that guy? Did you kill him?”

“No, I didn’t kill him.” The stranger glanced around, apparently searching the ground for something. “Hey, hand me that knife, will you?”

“Oh, uh, sure, I guess.” Kid bent down to pick up the knife the other man had indicated- also stained with fresh blood- and walked forward a few steps to put it into his outstretched hand. “Here.”

“Thank you.”

Kid watched the man make a careful cut into the body’s torso, and peel back the skin with what seemed an absurd amount of delicacy for the situation. Now that Kid was looking properly, there were other such cuts and incisions on the body’s arms, its legs, even the side of its face.

“What are you _doing_ to him?”

“Why are you still here?”

“Because you still haven’t answered any of my questions. I think finding a glowing guy in a cave mutilating a dead body with a knife is kind of a big deal, don’t you?”

The stranger sighed and leaned back from where he had been bending over the latest cut he’d made, apparently unsatisfied with what he saw. For the first time he looked up at Kid properly, his expression one of mild annoyance.

“I came out here to be alone,” he said pointedly.

“Oh yeah? Well, so did I,” Kid snapped back. Now that the initial shock was wearing off, he wasn’t sure he liked this guy’s attitude. “And yet here we are.”

“And yet here we are.”

The stranger inhaled deeply, and slowly the eerie blue glow dimmed and finally faded from view. Kid had to blink several times to let his eyes adjust to the lower light in the cave.

The strange man set aside the knife and reached for a rag to wipe the blood from his hands. He was shirtless, and without the blue light Kid could see that his skin was a dark, exotic shade of brown. His chest and arms were covered in intricate, swirling tattoos Kid didn’t recognize.

“Are you a god?”

“No.”

“Then how do you explain the-”

“I’m a disciple of Eir.”

Kid blinked. “Eir?”

“Yes, Eir. Goddess of healing, maybe you’ve heard of her?”

“Of course I’ve heard of her. But Eir only teaches the healing arts to women.”

The stranger shrugged. “Maybe no men actually tried to climb the hill before. Did you think of that?”

“Uh...no, I guess not. So what does the blue glow actually do?”

“Do you always ask so many questions to people who already told you, multiple times, to go away and leave them alone?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Kid fell silent for a moment, considering what to do. “Do you want some rabbit? It’s fresh, I just caught it.”

“That’s kind of a strange offer.”

“Think of it as an apology, if you want.”

Kid set aside his bow and the rabbits he was carrying, and reached into his pack for the supplies he’d need to build a small fire and cook the meat.

“You came all the way up here just to make a cooking fire? Why didn’t you just do it out there?”

“This.” Kid pulled back his left sleeve and held out his arm, letting the stranger see the deep scars that marred his skin. “I got it hurt in a battle, and sometimes it doesn’t work the right way. It kinda stiffens up and like, twitches around.” Kid shrugged. “Wouldn’t want to start a forest fire trying to make some lunch, y’know.”

“Hm.” The man reached out and took hold of Kid’s arm, studying the pattern of scars closely. “You are lucky to still have this arm at all.”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, you got a name, disciple of Eir?”

“Law. Trafalgar Law.”

“Weird name.”

“It’s not. What’s yours?”

“Eustass Kid.”

“Eustass Kid.” Law nodded, finally letting go of Kid’s arm. “I’ll skin the rabbit, if you want.”

“Sure. Thanks. I’ll get the fire going.”

The two of them were mostly silent as they prepared the food, each intent on their own tasks. Kid was kind of having a little trouble processing everything Law had told him.

“Here you go,” Law said when the meat was ready, passing Kid a skewer. “It’s hot, so watch out.”

“Thanks.”

The two of them sat down with their backs against the cave wall, waiting for their lunch to cool down enough to eat.

“So. Are you going to explain the glow thing, or…?”

Law rolled his eyes. “You don’t know when to quit, do you.”

“Well, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.”

“It’s hard to explain. I don’t even really know everything about what I can do yet. I’m still kind of trying to figure it out.”

“By using that guy?”

“Yes. In a way.”

“If you didn’t kill him, how did he die? And how did he end up here?”

“He was killed by wolves about a day ago. I managed to persuade the people of a nearby village to use his body for my research. After I’m done I’ll make sure it’s taken care of properly, of course.”

Kid got the impression that the villagers had only agreed to give up the man’s body out of fear of Law’s strange looks and his even stranger powers, but he didn’t say any of that out loud. Instead he asked, “what research?”

“Muscles. I’m trying to put together a better picture of how they fit together under our skin. But a lot of the parts I needed to see for my work, the wolves ripped up.” Law scowled. “I can still learn something from this man. But it’s frustrating. I’ll need another body. And that means spending more time here than I originally planned to.”

“Here, like, in this cave?”

“Yes. There’s a stream nearby. There are edible plants growing at the edge of the woods and alongside the stream. This area is sheltered from the elements. One of the nicer places I’ve stayed in, honestly.”

Kid shook his head. “You’re a strange one. A male healer, cutting up bodies and living in caves.”

“You forgot the glowing part.”

“Oh yes, how could I forget the most important part. A god-touched, glowing male healer, cutting up bodies and living in caves. That’s what they’re going to say when they remember you in song.”

Law smiled at that. The first time Kid had seen him do so. His teeth were very white, standing out starkly against his dark skin.

“Thank you for the rabbit, Eustass Kid. I think you may want to be on your way soon, or you won’t reach your home before the sun sets.”

“Right, right. Wouldn’t want to end up as your next little experiment.” Kid stood and began collecting his things. “May the gods’ blessings go with you,” he recited automatically, quoting the favorite parting phrase of the elders of his village.

“And with you as well, Eustass Kid,” Law replied. “Gods’ blessings to you, as well.”

 

Kid woke up the next morning with the image of Law’s smile stuck in his head. He found himself suddenly unsure whether or not the whole encounter had been some kind of dream. It seemed too fantastical to be true. Maybe he was going crazy. But then again...maybe he wasn’t.

He went out hunting again, hoping to clear his thoughts. It didn’t work. He managed to catch a deer, though, somehow.

He went back to the cave.

“Law?”

“You again? I’m working. What do you want?”

Kid breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t imagined it. He wasn’t losing his sanity.

“I caught a deer,” he said, just for something to say, and instantly regretted it.

“I can see that,” Law said, glancing up from his bloody work to scowl at Kid. There was a different body on the ground in front of him today- a dead woman this time. “And?”

“Aaaaaand, I figured maybe you’d want some. Since you’re out here surviving on plants, apparently. That and, uh...well, I was hoping maybe you would tell me about Eir.”

Law sighed, but he set aside his tools and stood up. “Fine then. Come in, bring your deer.”

This time while they cooked, they talked, too. Just small talk, mostly, but at least it was talk. Law took to calling Kid ‘Eustass-ya’; a suffix he’d never heard used before, but hey, at least it seemed a little more casual than calling him by his full name all the time. And if Law was being more casual, that meant that Kid could probably relax a little too without worrying about being smited or anything like that.

“So,” he said once the meat was roasting over the fire, “different body today.”

“Yes. She died in childbirth. Unfortunate for her and her kin, but fortunate for me. No wolf damage, I mean.”

“Mhm.” Kid watched Law reach over to reposition the dead woman’s arms slightly. Young as he might be, Kid had experienced his fair share of battles by now. He’d seen his fair share of death. He’d killed a some of those men himself. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable around the dead, but he wasn’t in any hurry to touch them either. But it didn’t seem to bother Law at all.

“I think I’ll be able to find what I’m looking for with this one,” Law continued, moving closer to the fire again. “Maybe I can get my research schedule on track again.”

“But this one’s a woman. Aren’t her muscles different?”

“No. Not in any way that really matters.”

Kid raised an eyebrow skeptically. That didn’t sound quite right. But, he supposed that Law would know better than he would, so in the end he decided to take the healer’s word for it.

“Tell me about Eir, Law.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Is it really like they say it is, in the stories? Meeting a god, I mean?”

“No, not really. Nothing really ever happens the way it does in stories. Most stories are, in my experience, exaggerated to make them worth the telling. But it definitely wasn’t what I’d call an ordinary experience, either. Her hair was kind of...floating.”

They continued talking, swapping tales and their own somewhat-embellished stories, long into the afternoon. So late, in fact, that Kid once again found himself in danger of not making it back to the village before sunset.

“I should probably go. Once is fine, but if I keep staying out ‘til late, Killer and the others are going to start getting suspicious.”

“Oh! Hold on a moment, I have something for you before you go.” Law dug around in his supplies for a minute before emerging with a small clay jar, which he pressed into Kid’s hand.

“What is it?”

“It’s a salve, for your shield arm. I found some of the herbs last night, when I went out for food. It won’t cure the shakes, but it should help with the stiffness and the pain.”

Kid didn’t think he’d mentioned the pain. Complaining about pain isn’t what Vikings do when showing off their battle scars. But somehow Law had known anyway.

“Thank you. I’ll definitely use it.”

“You’re welcome. Gods’ blessings go with you, and all that. Have a safe journey back.”

 

Kid went back again, for the third day in a row. This time he brought fresh bread and cheese from his village.

“You don’t have to keep bringing me food,” Law said. “I told you, I’m not a god. I don’t need any offerings.”

“Maybe you’re not a god. But you have _met_ a god, which puts you higher on the ladder than me, I’m pretty sure. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Just take the food.”

“Alright.”

This time, they sat at the mouth of the cave, looking out over the treetops while they ate. There was a warm wind blowing through the woods, occasionally ruffling their hair gently. The sky was very blue. Kid had gotten over his grumpy feelings about it being summer enough to appreciate the nice weather they were having for a change.

“No body today, Law?”

“Nope. Today and tomorrow are dedicated to recording my findings, and drawing my conclusions. Finishing up my research.”

“‘Recording’? You can write?”

“Yes. It’s kind of important, for the kind of work I do.”

“That’s really cool. I never learned. Never had much use for it.”

“Well, I imagine not. But there is something...I don’t know, something kind of powerful about it. Everything I write down becomes set in stone, for others to read. They share that knowledge with me, even if we’ve never met. And everything I’ve read, I share with the ones who wrote it.”

“Mmm. It sounds kind of creepy when you put it like that.”

“Yeah, well. That’s how I feel.”

Law leaned back, bracing his weight on the palms of his hands. Kid caught himself watching the way the muscles shifted under his skin, following the curves of those tattoos with his eyes.

“I think I’ll be sad to leave here. It’s quite beautiful, really.”

“Well, now it is. It’s miserable in the winter, I can promise you that.”

“Maybe so. But if the summers weren’t worth the wait, you and your people would have moved on long ago.”

“....Maybe so.”

The two of them lapsed into silence. The only sounds came from the leaves shifting in the wind below them.

“I might not be able to come here tomorrow,” Kid said quietly. “There is a festival tomorrow, in honor of the gods. I have to be there.”

“I understand. It’s ok, I’ll be busy with my work, anyway. Gods’ blessings go with you, Eustass-ya. Wherever you go.”

“And also with you, Law. And also with you.”

 

He went back. By the time the festivities were over it was already evening, but he went back anyway. He had to see Law again. Just one last time.

“Law,” he called, practically running towards the entrance to the cave, in too much of a hurry to worry much about where he put his feet. “Law! Are you here?”

He skidded to a halt in the mouth of the cave, afraid that he might have been too late.

But Law was still there. He was there on the cave floor with a book open on his lap, his head turned towards the entrance. When he saw Kid he grinned, looking almost as happy and relieved to see Kid as Kid felt to see him.

“You came,” Law said, closing his book and standing up.

“Yeah.” Kid was breathing hard, his heart beating quickly in his chest. “Yeah, ‘course. I didn’t want to miss you.”

“I’m glad you came.” Law came a little closer. “I didn’t want to miss you, either.”

“That’s good. That we felt the same way, I mean. Good.”

Law took a step even closer. “No offerings this time,” he noted.

“No. No food.” Kid’s mouth was suddenly very dry, and instead of calming down his heartbeat was pounding ever stronger in his chest. “But, I can...I can think of something else to offer. I-if, if you want me, I mean.”

“...Oh.” 

Law came even, even closer, until they were barely inches away from each other. Kid had to force himself not to turn and run from sheer nerves and embarrassment.

“I’d be gone by the time you woke up in the morning,” Law said very quietly. “We might not ever see each other again.”

“Maybe. But, at least we’d have had the last night together.”

Law closed the last few inches between them, reaching out to put his arms around Kid, to kiss him hard and pull him even closer.

“Yeah,” he whispered, breaking the kiss long enough to look Kid in the eyes and flash him that incredibly bright smile again. “Together.”

 

“Hang on,” Killer said, studying the foods, bone jewelry, tools, and other trinkets to be left out as offerings to the gods. “There’s an extra portion here.”

“It’s not extra,” Kid called from across the room where he sat whittling near the open window. “I put it out.”

“Why? Who are you offering this to?”

“My own personal deity.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“None of your business, Killer! I’ll pray to whoever I want to, thanks.”

“Well, alright then. Suit yourself.”

Kid went back to his whittling, pausing a moment to spare a glance out the window at the woodlands beyond the village, and the mountains beyond that.

He would pray to Eir for Law’s safety, and for success in whatever it was he was looking for. He would pray for him to always have adequate shelter and food on his journey, and never to run afoul of bandits or others who might wish him harm.

And that maybe, one day, he would return to be with Kid again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to really impress your crush? Catch a deer and carry it all the way out to their mountain cave. Cook it for them. Flatter them by asking about their experiences and compliment them by comparing them to a god. Works every time.
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm happy to share it here. You can read my other works at https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyOpinionatedNerd/works or find me on tumblr at https://highly-opinionated-nerd.tumblr.com/ !


	3. Doppelgänger

Kid wakes up with a tired smile on his face.  It had been a while since he and Law had great sex like last night. Maybe it was the roleplay Law had then do where Kid pretends that his boyfriend was a complete stranger. Maybe it was the small miracle that Law had gotten his usual Thursday third shift off resulting in him returning home only a few hours later after he left. Whatever it was the redhead was grateful for it.

  


“ Eustass-ya…..”, Law's small, quivering voice calls from across their bedroom. 

  


Kid is immediately wide awake. There's no way that could be Law. He could feel the dip in the bed caused by Law laying next to him. Setting up  Law is still fast asleep beside him as well as at the doorway to their bedroom dressed in baby blue scrubs and tightly gripping a small black duffle bag that had his regular clothes stuffed away in it. Kid guess that the raven-haired man had been to too tired to bother change back into them before he left the hospital again.  Kid felt his stomach drop as he watched Law clench his jaw trying to hold back the tears that were making his stormy eyes glassy.

  


_ ‘What the fuck?  Did I sleep with someone else last night? Did someone break in last night  and pretend to be Law? _ ’, illogical thoughts run through Kid’s mind as he continued to stare at Law.

  


“ Eustass-ya,” Law says his name again only  this time it's calm and hissed through clenched teeth,” What the hell is this ?”

  
  


‘ _ I thought he was you. He is you! _ ‘, is what Kid wants to say but even saying it to himself sounds too ludicrous so instead, he says,”  This isn't what it looks likes!”

  


Law lets out a cold laugh, ”Really? "

  


“ I -well if I told you then you're not going to believe me.”

  


“ Kid?”, The law in bed next to him mutters in that same raspy, sleep riddled voice that Law always has during their occasionally morning pillow talks.

  


Law sets up next to Kid and leans against the man wrapping both his arms around round one of the Kid’s. His hair a mess and his eyes only half open, but now that Kid has another Law to compare the one next to him so he can see subtle differences between the two. Like how now the one next to him has rich golden colored eyes instead of grey and how his hair had more of a blue hue to it rather than just being pure black. 

  


“ Eustass-ya ….wh-what the fuck ?”, Law gawks at himself, any sort of anger or betrayal he was feeling dissipating.

  


“ This-this is what I meant! He’s you !”

  


“ But how!”

  


“ I Don't Know !”

  


“ I never get why the two of you are so  loud out such trivial things .” , The other Law grumbles nuzzling against KId’s arm,”  And you already know about this. He told you so many stories about it .”

  


Law’s stormy eyes widen at the other Law’s words like he had some sort of epiphany,” Holy shit. “

  


“ Wha- Law,” Kid warns when he sees the smile that breaks across Law’s face. It was like a kid in a store full of candy. Pure bliss and amazement. Kid usually thought that this look was cute, downright adorable in fact. But right now was not the time for such fascination.

  


“ All those stories Cora-san told me,” Law drops  his duffle bags at his feet and begins to walk over to the bed,” They were all true .”

  


Kid was tried to piece things together since neither of the Law’s cared to clue him in yet. He knew that Cora was Law’s adopted father. One that he died when he was still a kid and that Cora liked to tell Law bedtimes stories straight out of the brother Grimm,” You mean those fairy tales?”

  


“They weren't always a fairy tales. Some were more like first-hand encounters with myths and legends,” Law explains kicking off his sneakers while  crawling into bed with the other two,” I just never took them as being real because there were so many cases in which they were disproven .”

  


“Ok, so which myth is he from ?”, Kid points to the other Law with his free hand.

  


“ A  Doppelgänger  .”, Law answers Kid though barely pays him any mind being more focused on the copy he was now sitting across from.

  


There were some stories that Cora had told Law so often that he knew them by heart. One of which being the tales Doppelgängers. Though he had just though like all the others they were just fictional stories made up to teach a life lesson to children.

  


Kid, on the other hand, was never told stories of myths as a kid. He just read a lot of car mechanic magazines and watched too much tv. So the redhead only has a vague understanding of what Doppelgänger was.

  


“ Like an evil twin?”

  


The other law shrugs his bare shoulders, “ That's one way to put it .”

  


The real Law explains further,”  Doppelgängers are mostly known for being omens of death and giving bad advice,”

  


Kid swallows and  glances down at the  Doppelgänger still hanging his arm,” Omens of what now?”

  


“ Death Kid ," The other Law repeats," But that's not necessarily  a bad thing .”

  


“What? How is that not a bad thing !”, Kid demands pulling his arm away. He didn't want his boyfriend to die. 

  


When Kid pulls away for the other Law his smile disappears. It was apparent that the redhead didn't have the same reaction to the revelation of what he was as his counterpart did.  That was ok though. The Doppelgänger scoots himself back so that he can rest against the headboard of the bed. He figured Kid would either come around to the idea of there being two Law’s or he would conceive the redhead of how beneficial two Laws were. 

  


“ Simple,” The  Doppelgänger begins,”  Omens could be seen as more or less like warnings. Warnings that if treated  with cautions can be avoided.”

  


“ What Are you made of?”, Law excitedly inquires seemingly to be unbothered by the threat of death.

  


His  Doppelgänger  chuckles and happily answers,” Flesh and bone just as you .”

  


Kid looks between the two finally admit to himself that it was amazing to see an almost identical copy of Law.  It helps him calm down a little and get his thoughts collect.

  


_ ' At least knows that he wasn't cheating on him.  _

  


The redhead was a little pissed that the  Doppelgänger had lied to him. Though it’s not as if he would he believes him then.

  


“ What should we call you ?”, Kid asks making his way into to promoted interview with Law's Doppelgänger.

  


The other Law gives another shrug,” Whatever you  want.”

  


“ Hmm, what about Trafalgar Since I go by Law?”

  


“ Trafalgar it is .”, the  Doppelgänger is quick to agree,” Now I have a question for you Law .”

  
  


“ Yea?”, Law asks seeming ready to answer whatever question he was asked by the other.

  


Trafalgar  licks his lips and his counterpart  with golden eyes full of a wanton lust,” Have you ever wonder what it would be like to fuck yourself?”

  


* * *

  


Law wakes up later in the day feeling refreshed and a little more jovial than usual. He would like to enjoy these feelings, but he can't. At least not until he gets answers to the so many unanswered questions he still has. 

  


_ ‘So  they really do have some merit to them .’ _

  


All the tales his adoptive father had told him as a child were real, well at least most of them were. Law still had a hard time believing in such things as sentient sausages living with woodland creatures, human/hedgehog hybrids, and the sudden transformation of cooked food into animals. They hadn't just been tales from  Cora’s homeland that weren't told to him to teach some sort of life lesson. 

  


All of it made Law wonder if Cora was the only one who knew that they had been real. Right now the only people that he would trust to give him accurate information about Doppelgängers was the one sleeping in bed on the other side of Kid and Cora’s twin brother Doflamingo. The two had been together since birth so of course, Doflamingo would know something and if Law wanted answers he would have to call the very man he can't stand.

  


After a lengthy argument with his pride  Law finally get out of bed taking extra caution not to wake the other two and slips in a pair of Kids sweats and a t-shirt that doesn't smell too dirty.  He digs through the duffel bag that had been abandoned by the door earlier that morning to retrieving his cell phone before leaving the bedroom and going down the hall into the kitchen. To prolong to the inevitable Law makes a cup of English fog then goes into the living room and stets in the couch where he slowly enjoys half of it before finally calls Doflamingo.

  


As stated before Law hated Doflamingo, especially after what happened to Cora. After his death, Doflamingo had become Law’s legal guardian and though he wasn't the worst father to an angst teenage Law the raven-haired man still never forgave him. The Only reason that Law even had the blond’s number in his phone was that Doflamingo insisted  on calling him every birthdays and holiday ( even the more obscured on about pancakes and pirates )

  


“ Law!”, Doflamingo's boisterous voice answers after the second ring,”  You never call me. Did something happen? Did the ginger finally kick the bucket?”

  


Law lets out a breath as he is reminded of another reason why he didn't like the man.  Doflamingo was a man who treated life as if it was a movie and he was the audience that just sat back and watched with a cruel amusement. He didn't even cry at the death of his brother. Law wondered if he had mourned at all. 

  


“ No Doflamingo .”, Law  directs a glare at his cup of tea since he couldn't  do it in person and gets straight to the point of his phone call,” Did you know that those stories about Doppelgängers Cora-san would tell  me are real?”

  


“ Of course I did,” Doflamingo scoffs,” Especially the ones about Doppelgänger.”

  


“ Why?”

  


“What? ," Law can clearly hear the teasing tone in his voice, "You really thought  that he was my twin.”

  


A cold anger what causes over Law. He should have never called him. Law had fooled himself into believing that Doflamingo would actually be helpful for once. That he would take something seriously. 

  


“ I shouldn't have  even called .”

  


“ You think I’m joking ?”

  


“ when are you not ?”, Law snaps.

  


“Ok, fair point. but I’m being serious this time.  How do you think I become acquainted with Trebol ?”

  


Trebol was a family friend that was that was the basic equivalent of an estranged uncle. He would come over for everything Thanksgiving Christmas, smelled bad, and always gave expensive presents despite his blue-collar job in tech support. It was only years later that Law found out he had a side job forging documents. This was also the same time that he learns about the certain ties Doflamingo's family had.

  


“ That’s because your family is in the mafia.”

  


“ Ok, first the mafia that that sad excuse for a man my father was in and the one I may or may not have ties to are completely different. Second, why  do believe in Doppelgängers all of a sudden?”

  


Law gives him the blunt explanation of,” My boyfriend slept with mine .”

  


“ Kinky.” , was Doflamingo's immediate response.

  


“ Would you stop this ?”, Law pleaded trying to control the anger bubbling inside him.

  


“ Stop what ?”,  Doflamingo asks sounding genuinely confused.

  


“ Acting like this is  just fun and games to you .”

  


“ Law I’m being serious. Cora was really my Doppelgänger. And let me tell you something that we learned the hard way; that omen of death that they bring with them is very real. One way or another one of you are going to die. It's what happened with me and Cora .”

  


“ Fuck you !”, Law finally snaps,”  You got Cora-san killed. Not some stupid  omen .”

  


The raven-haired man then hangs up the phone before Doflamingo can say anything back. Though Cora had been dead for a long time now and he had only been in Law's Life a few short years his death was still a sensitive subject for him. So, he could just stand by when Doflamingo used his death for his own jokes.

  


“ That seemed pretty intense ”, His own voice notes.

  


Looking up for his tea Law see his Doppelgänger standing only a  few feet from the couch. Like himself he was also wearing something of Kids, a  hoodie that was two sizes too big, and absolutely nothing else . Law fights down a blush because the article of clothing barely covers his bits.  Law had to admit though that he looked damn good in nothing but one of Kid’s old hoodies.

  


_ ‘I must be becoming a narcissist _ .’, he thinks while looking back down to his tea and hoping the other didn't catch him staring.

  


It was too late however as a flirtatious and knowing smirk plays its way across Trafalgar's face. The Doppelgänger takes the short steps towards to reach the couch and plops himself down on Law's lap making the raven-haired man jump. Trafalgar snakes his arms around the other’s necks while staring at him with goldeneye full of wanton just as they were hours ago.

  


“ You  certainly a narcissistic one  .”

  


Law  mimics the action wrapping his arms around Trafalgar's waist  and smirks at the copy,” And you’re certainly a horny one .”

  


Trafalgar shrugs,” Blame it on years of pent-up sexual frustration. It'll be sated  soon enough so we should enjoy it while it lasts .”

  


Law takes that as the opportunity  to inquire,” How old are you by the way ?”

  


“ As old as your shadow .”

  


That made sense. Some of the tales told of how Doppelgänger came for one’s own shadow hence why they didn't have their own. Law wonders if Cora ever had one.  He dismisses the question as soon as it arises. Of course, he did. He just couldn't recall an instance to prove so because he was just too preoccupied with the erection pressing into his lower stomach and his own begin to stir in his sweats.   It seemed that was another thing to two had in common. Neither bothered wearing underwear around the house.

  


“Anyway, since you had your fun last night I think it ’s my turn now" Trafalgar changes the subject before Law can ask him anymore question. 

  


The Doppelgänger lurches sideways and bringing them both down onto a couch, Law ending up on his back while his Doppelgängerends up on top. Law has to admit that he was extremely intrigued by the idea that his Doppelgänger was getting at, but it came with mixed emotions. One Law found to be a little illogical seeing as Kid had already slept with him and he had done the same. Kid had been the only person to take Law however so the raven head felt as though he was someway betraying Kid.

  


Trafalgar can see the nervous look in Law's story eyes so he reassures him, "Now now, there's no need to be nervous. Trust me when I say getting fucked by yourself is a very pleasurable experience .”

  


“ Can I join in this time ?”, Another new voice, Kid’s voice draws both of their attention  to the entry to the hallway 

  


Law props himself up on his elbows not so he can get a better look at his boyfriend leaned against the wall with his arm crosses over his broad chest  but also so he can glare at him,” Jesus Eustass-ya don’t sneak up on us like that .”

  


Trafalgar rolls his eye and turns his attention back beneath him,"Let's let him join. I'm sure he'll have more fun than he did  just watching and  jerking off to us."

  


* * *

  


“ Anybody home?”, Kid calls out shutting the front door to their apartment behind him.

  


It had been a week since the Doppelgänger came into their lives and things had been rather a clam. Just as Trafalgar said after two days filled with a lot of sex his libido has calmed down. Now  Trafalgar was more interested in the world than their dicks. If he wasn't out exploring the city than he could be found somewhere around the apartment reading. Trafalgar seemed to already know a great deal about pharmacology and anatomy just as Law did, but did not seem at all interest in it.   Kid figured he was more interested in history by how every book he read had something to do with the subject. 

  


Trafalgar was still a mystery to them. Honestly, it surprised Kid that Law hadn’t sat the Doppelgänger down and went through a list of questions he was sure Law had. Kid blames it on the longer shifts Law had. This isn't to say that the two hadn't been gathering information about Trafalgar here and there.

  
  


Not getting any answer he figures the Doppelgänger had gone out to explore or get more books for the library using  Law’s library card. Slipping out of his coat Kid makes his way past the foyer and into the living room where he nearly jumps out of his skin. 

  


Across the room, at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room was Law’s adoptive father leaning over it. The tall blonde was cupping   Kid’s favorite mug in his large hands that smelled like it's filled with coiffe. It was apparent that Doflamingo he had broken into their apartment and made himself right at home.

  


“ Oh hey there fire crotch .”, He greets Kid with a large smile.

  
  


“ What the hell are you doing  here !”, Kid hisses," You can't just break into peoples houses !”

  


“ Well technically this isn't a house, it’s an apartment, and I do have a spare Key.”

  


The redhead furrows his brow in confusion “How  the hell do you have a spare key?”

  


The blonde shrugs,“ I have my ways.”, then take a drink for the mug.

  


Kids shoulders drop, he knew what that meant,” Illegal ways .”

  


Doflamingo chuckles, "Very illegal ."

  


" Is there at least  any coffee left?”

  


"Half a pot,” The blonde answers nodding his head to the coffee maker on the countertop beside him.

  


Knowing it wasn't worth trying to fight the blonde or call the police Kid makes his way into the kitchen and makes himself a cup using Law's favorite mug. Besides, Law's father never visited so something must have happened. 

  


“ So did Someone, like, die or something?”,  He inquires pouring coffee into the mug,” Also Law should be home  pretty soon so.....”

  


“ No and no he won't.” Doflamingo's shakes his head,” His  Doppelgänger might, but the real Law's still at work for another few hours.”

  
  


The kid almost  spills his coffee all over the counter top and he has to set the pot down before asking,” H-how do you know?”

  


“ Law called me last week. Though he thinks I'm playing some sick joke on him. I doubt he wants to even see a photo of me right now  so I thought it best to use you as a mediator .”

  


Though his mug was only half full Kid goes ahead starts drinking it while walking back around the bar and taking a seat at one of the bar stools  ” For what? ”

  


“ This whole situation about the Doppelgänger .”

  


“ Trafalgar .”, Kid corrects him.

  
  


for a split second, Doflamingo looks surprised  to hear that the Doppelgänger had a name but then smirks, " That's not his real name ."

  


“ They have  actual names?”

  


“Yea,” the blonde nods then goes on to elaborate,” Every Doppelgänger has one. Corazon’s was Rosinante. But the thing is Doppelgängers are weird about their names. they're scared to them. Something that they don't want anyone, even themselves, to know. I remember how Corazon wanted to forge his .”

  


“Wait, "Kid holds up his hand to stop the blonde, "Corazon? Are you talking about Law's real adoptive dad ?”

  


“ Yup.”

  


Kid deadpans," Well I can see why Law thinks you're playing some cruel joke on him now ."

  


Doflamingo stifles his laughter,” Kid I break into houses, do you to think I don't know people  who can forge a few documents to make Cora look like he was my twin?”

  


“Does Law know ?”

  


“ I tried to tell him but like I said he wouldn't believe me. You know how he is. Never grew out of that rebellious teen phase .”

  


“ No, he did. He  just hates how much of a dick you are about everything .”

  


“ But I've always been a dick. That's  my brand .”, Doflamingo wines sounding like he was actually hurt by the comment but with him, it was always hard to tell when he was acting or being serious.

  


"Whatever," Kid dismisses " So you know a thing or two about Doppelgängers then ?"

  


Doflamingo opens his mouth to answer but another voice is heard for the foyer" Kid?"

  


" Kid? Law doesn't call you Kid  and he didn't t put that 'ya' thing at the end," Doflamingo then gasp,s "It's the Doppelgänger isn't it ."

  


" In here.", Kid calls back the tells Doflamingo in a quieter voice," He doesn't always use that verbal tick. He doesn't use it with Cora ."

  


" That's because Corazon was special ."

  


"I'm special too," Kid pouts.

  


" Aw,” Doflamingo gushes  and shakes his head ,” no you’re not." 

  


Trafalgar makes his way into the living room dropping his baseball cap and book bag by the couch then stopping when he sees Doflamingo," Oh, I didn't know we had company ."

  


" Yea me either," Kid glares at the blonde then turns in his stool to face Trafalgar, ” This is Law’s dad.H e knows by the way ."

  


" Oh,  he knows I know," Doflamingo adds.

  


Kid looks back at Doflamingo " What do you mean ?"

  


" Have you not told them anything ?", Doflamingo questions the Doppelgänger.

  


Trafalgar shifts his weight to one foot, something that Law also  does when he gets uneasy," I've told them plenty about myself."

  


" So like three things probably assuming that you're like Law and you don’t like talking about heavy stuff "

  


Neither Kind nor Trafalgar speaks because the blonde was right. Though Trafalgar had told them a lot of things about himself over the past week not much of it related to Doppelgängers. Another thing that Doflamingo was right about was how a law like it was too much about a subject that was hard for him to talk about. Hence why the redhead didn't know much about Cora.

  


" I'll take that as a yes," sings," So  basically Kid-"

  


" No, wait," Trafalgar speaks up but in a voice, so small Doflamingo chooses to ignore it but Kid hears it. The only reason the redhead didn’t say anything is because, against his moral judgment, he wants to know what the Doppelgänger was hiding.

  


" One of 'em's going to die ."

  


Now Kid wished he hadn't heard that because it feels him with a mix of emotions that contradicted one another. He was angry with Trafalgar because the Doppelgänger had lied to him again, but he was also worried that he could die. He worried that the same could happen to the real Law too. Kid didn't want either of them to die. 

  


"That's not true, It' just an omen .", Kid chooses to believe that Law was right. That this was all just one of Doflamingo's mind games.

  


" It is .", Trafalgar confirms.

  


" Well looks who's growing a pair and coming clean ."

  


Kid stares at the Doppelgängerwho still in the living room with his hands clenched into fists at his side. Trafalgar doesn't look at them choosing instead to stare at his boots.

  


" Fuck .",  Kid says under his birth 

  


_ 'that's not fucking fair .' _

  


" You see," Doflamingo  begins.

  


"No," Trafalgar looks up at the two with determined eyes," Let me tell him. I should be the one ."

  


"  He's more like Law than I thought ."

  


" The universe doesn't like the idea of there being two of the same person so it freaks and tries to fix it. It will  do everything it can to try and fix thing ....I'm sorry Kid ."

  


" That's what they all say ." Doflamingo chimes in then take another drink of his coffee.

  


Kid remains silent taking it in. It still wasn't fair and he could already see where the Doppelgängers was coming from.  As a child kids never liked Kid so all he could do was set by and which the, play together. But at last, he had t. v, magazines, and eventually blond-haired boy named Killer who became his closest friend. Trafalgar didn't have any of that. He could only watch all alone in Law's shadow. Kid couldn't let Law die either. He had to know the man far longer than the doppelganger and loved the man. Yet, Trafalgar wasn't just some disposable copy of Law. He was his own person. had his own interests and Kid had hoped his own life soon?

  


" If it makes it any easier I'm pretty sure -", Doflamingo

  


" You need to leave .", Kid cuts him off.

  


"What? But I haven't even gotten to the good part."

  


" And I don't care .",Kid argued," Law's going to be home later and when he gets her I don't want there to be any confusion about what going on so shit doesn't hit the fan ."

  


Doflamingo scoffs," Pft, that's  a bull shit excuse ."

  


" leave .", Kid threatens the taller ma.

  


surprisingly enough Doflamingo backs down. he sets down Kid's favorite mug and holds his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine. I have other errands to run anyway..," He glace between the Doppelgänger and Kid," Just keep an eye on that one ."

* * *

Law yawns stepping off his last train. it was late, late enough that the train station was empty saves for one man who made his blood boil. Doflamingo stands at the steps of the station smiling at Law like nothing was wrong. 

  


" What are you doing ?", the raven-haired man demands.

  


"What," Doflamingo plays the innocent card, "Can't I come to visit my son."

  


" I'm not your son ."

  


"Legally you are.", he points out.

  


law debates with himself on rather or not he wants to argue with blonde or ask what he wanted. He decides on neither and tries to pass the man to go up the stairs, but Doflamingo is fast despite his height and manages to block his every attempt to.

  


" Let me through .", Law huffs

  


"Nope, you're going to stand there for a few minutes and listen to me. You don't have to believe in anything you just need to hear it ."

  


Law glares at the man " I've heard plenty from you. Now move."

  


Doflamingo sings dramatically "  Why are you being such a teenager. Listen I'm trying to be a good dad like Cora wanted and looking out for you but you making that really hard. especially when I'm  the one who wants to bring harm to you because you being fucking stubborn ."

  


" Don't act like you know what he wanted for me .", Law points an accusing finger at Doflamingo," You don't get to do that. Not after you're the whole reason he can't be my father today ."

  


Law's word seems to actually have the effect he wanted as Doflamingo as he bristles in his spot. Since he doesn't see to be moving either Law tries once more to slip past the man so the can get home and hopefully snuggle up with Trafalgar or Kid ( He want both honestly). Suddenly however, he's slammed back against the cement wall by a hand at his throat.

  


Doflamingo towers over law teeth bared in a snarl, veins protruding for his forehead, and eye burning with anger. It wasn't often that Doflamingo got angry enough for it to show. Law himself had one seen this kind of rage manifest a few times and it never got any less terrifying.

  


" Listen here you little shit. I made a drunken promise that I'd take care of you before Cora went off and let the fucked up universe do its thing. There's a lot of stuff he never told you about  Doppelgänger that he should have. Like how there's always good one and a bad one. Law, I'm the bad one because Cora was too fucking kind heated to let me die instead of him and I just stood by and let him make that decision. ,"  Doflamingo takes in a few deep breaths and lets Law go," And you know what. You're just like him. Now, I would walk off all cool and badass but i don't feel like going up top and waiting in the cold for an Uber ."

* * *

Kid can feel Law squirming around in bed beside him and he can't blame his boyfriend.  a few hours prior they all sat down around the bar and talked about the universe's plan to kill one of them.  Law had shared the same sympathy for the  Doppelgänger as Kid had.  He also didn't want to have to make that tough decision of who it was that was going to die. Though, Law did suggest that they just let the universe to it's a thing. That then unanimously agreed that none of them could just set by and let that happen.

  


" You awake  ?", Kid rolled over to face the other. 

  


" Yea. The bed sort feel empty without  Trafalgar .", Law notes. the Doppelgänger had thought it would be for the best to give the two some space for the night 

  


" Yea.", Kid agrees, " I don't why he thinks he was bashed  to the couch .”

  


Law scoots closer to so that he can smother his face in the crook of the redhead's neck. In response, Kid wraps an arm around Law. The two stay like that for a little while just enjoying the other presence  and warmth.

  


It's Law who breaks this silence with a confession," So I saw Doflamingo  at the station on my way home ."

  


" Must have been after he left here."

  


" He told me some stuff."

  


" Mmm, what kind of stuff?", 

  


" Heavy stuff ."

  


" Do you want to talk about heavy stuff right now ?"

  


Law does his best to shrug," Might as well since we've been on such a roll....he told me how with Doppelgängers and the counterparts there's always a good and the bad one. "

  


" Well, we know which one Doflamingo  is ." , Kid remarks.

  


"Obviously.",Kid scoffs.

  


" And you know I want to think that he was just toying with me like he always has, but he got so angry with me when I didn't want to listen to him .Real anger too. Not like when he acts like he's mad. It makes me think  that he was being serious ....."

  


"  Ok, but when is he not acting like everyone's life is a joke to him. I mean Law he made you think you have some terminal disease just because you complained about summer being boring ."

  


" Yea I know ..... it's just there's this linger ‘what if’ in the air. What if he wasn't lying to me ."

  


"  I think you're the bad one then ."

  


" What ?", Law sounds offended," Why me ?"

  


" Don't know. Trafalgar just has this innocence about him. Like he's so new to the world and he doesn't know how messed up it is yet. Kida cute sometimes."

  


" Ok, but who's the one  that talked me into having sex with him like moments after I met  ?"

  


"It's not like it took much convincing  ."

  


Law rolls over onto his back and away from Kid," I wonder how he's doing? I think I'm going to go check on him ."

  


" Ok, mom.", Kid teases smirking into his pillow.

  


Law gets out of bed and searches for something  to protect his bare chest from the cold" I'll be right back mama's boy."

  


Kid reminds  the raven head," You know I never had a mom right ?"

  


"Please. Killer is basically your mom ."

  


Kid thinks how the blonde had them over for every  Christmas and Thanksgiving and worried over Kid’s health," Oh shit, you're right ."

  


* * *

Trafalgar lays on the couch wide awake. It's not that the couch was uncomfortable or that he had things weighing on his mind. He was just waiting. Waiting to finally take control of life and make his own. Since coming out of Law's shadow everything was going great and now all he needed to do was have Law come to and check on him.

  


As if on some  universe driven queue he heard footsteps coming from the  hallway followed by law's soft voice," Trafalgar ?"

  


Trafalgar sets up and gives the  man a tired smile," You couldn't sleep either ?"

  


Law shakes his head the offers," Tea?"

  


" I'd love some ."

  


Trafalgar gets up off the couch and follows himself into the kitchen. No light is turned on both silently agreeing that the light from above the stove was adequate enough lighting since it was so late. Law gets to work making the two simple cups of peppermint tea.

  


Trafalgar takes note of how Law standing right next to the wooden block that held the cooking knives. He takes this as a singh for the universe that he had to act now.  Moving swiftly he comes up for behind Law and wrapping arms around Law then burrowing his face between his shoulder blades.

  


" You know I hate it .",Trafalgar confesses 

  


Law turns around  so that he a face his copy and mimics the action almost instantly to comfort the other," Hate what ?"

  


"  The fact the there can't be two of us. "

  


" I do, too but there has s to be some  sort of cosmic loophole."

  


Trafalgar’s lays his head on Law shoulder so that he can see the knives better, "it’s not fair though. One of us is going to die and it's not fair. You haven't done anything wrong and I haven't even gotten to enjoy life yet.

  


" Yea I know, but it like said will sleep on this and  come up with something ."

  


" The universe it a fucked up thing and the only thing we can do if the fight to survive it. I don't want to die Law. ," Trafalgar finger slide over the knives, I won't die."

  


* * *

  


Kid stretches as he made his way down the hallway. He ended up feeling guilty than tired. He felt like not going with Law to check on Trafalgar made him seem like he didn't care if the Doppelgänger was ok or not. It was a weird feeling that the redhead couldn't shake. it wasn't like he was going to get much sleep anyway.

  


Coming out the  Hallway he comes upon the sickeningly cute sight of the two Law's hugging it out but then sees something just plain sick and that's the knife Trafalgar has posted  at Law's back. Law doesn't seem to have any clue it's there either.

  


" I won't die."

  


Adrenaline floods the redhead's veins and everything moves so fast for Kid. One second his lounging over the bar to bar to grab Trafalgar by the back of his shirt and yank him away for Law and the next he's standing in front of his shocked boyfriend breathing rapidly.

  


Kid grabs Law's shoulder  and tries to shake Law out  his state of shock, "Are you ok ?"

  


" Eustass-ya", Law remarks stunned while looking behind the redhead.

  


" Wat?", Kid turns to look over his shoulder. 

  


There was Trafalgar laying still on the kitchen floor, knife still in hand, and blood seeping on to tiles form his head. The Doppelgänger had hit his head on the corner of the bar when Kid threw him off Law. The murder looks back to his boyfriend with a face full of guilt.

  


" He was trying to kill you ."

  


" Yea," Law motion to the knife," I can see that ."

  


Law and Kid stare down at the Doppelgänger letting the fact he was dead sink in. Once it did Kid looks over at law and Law meets his gaze.

  


"Umm, do you think  Doflamingo knows how to get rid of a body ?"

  


" Do you have to call him ?", Law pouts looking devastated 

  


" Do you know how to get rid of  a body ?"

  


* * *

After a few hours, Law's Doppelgänger was no more. Doflamingo had come over immediately after Law called legitly worries. Law was speechless when the blonde scooped him up into a tight hug.  With him Doflamingo a group of pale and sickly looking men he called 'ghouls’ that took the body away to sd god knows what with and a few others in while hazmat suits that cleans up the blood. Now the two sat on the couch in the living room all alone, Law pressed against Kid's side with his knee drawn to his chest and Kid sprawled out with his arms over the back of the couch.

  


"Can't believe he played us. ", Kid says staring up at the ceiling.

  


" Can't believe I almost died ."

  


" I'm glad you didn't die .. I never  wanted you to ."

  


" Aww," Law smirks," Are you getting all soft right now?"

  


" am I  ?", Kis asks the ceiling genuinely not knowing if he was,"Whatever. I'm just saying that think if it did come down to it I'd kill for you ."

  


"Eustass-ya you did kill for me ."

  


"No, I saved you ."

  


"Tomatoes Tomotoes.", Law shrugs.

  


There was another bout of  silence " Hey Law?"

  


" Yea?"

  


Kid look down from the ceiling and to  the man pressed against him," Can you promise me something ?"

  


"What ?"

  


" If my Doppelgänger shows up let's just kill him and save all the trouble of him making up get attached so we don't expect him to try and kill me o”'

  


Law wants to laugh but  he stops himself from doing so and just smiles," Promise."

  


Kid hold put his pinky fro Law," Pinky?"

" Pinky promise," Law wraps his pink around Kid's," Now I don't know about you but I think all the shock and adrenaline is gone and now I'm hungry ."

  


" Yea, you want to do gorge ourselves  on IHOP then come back and pass out"

  


" God you know just what to say to make my heart metal ."

  


"  Like butter on pancakes?", Kid jokes.

  


" And with that bad joke the moment's ruined, Now  come on let's go get dressed."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey , yea, I didn't know it was going end that way or be this long either If you liked it though you can read more of my work here :https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks


	4. Pandamega - Supernatural Symbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two creatures of the night meet unexpectedly with the intention to devour the other. Warning, blood, bloodplay, rough gay sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I’m PandaMega! If you like this chapter, check out my other works ! [[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/works?fandom_id=10767)] and you can also find me on tumblr @pandamega!
> 
> Finally, I finished my part of this project!!!! I didn't know what "Mythology" vampires and stuff fall under so... yeah. Thank you Cucu for this opportunity and for being patient with me while I wrote all this porn lol. Enjoy!~

“Oasis” was an understatement. After weeks of trudging under the blazing sun this might just be Heaven, if Eustass Kidd had believed in such a place. Not only was there water and shade, but there were people. Lively, healthy, _delicious_ people.

In all his centuries of life he’d never travelled this far East, but his departure from Europe was long overdue. Being undead had left him plenty of time to enjoy the continent as it grew and changed through periods of war and peace. He survived it all in contented solitude, feeding on rich and poor alike, living a multitude of lives among aristocrats and vagabonds from Barcelona to Prague and Venice to Berlin. But the ever rising shadow of Christianity had fallen upon him like a calamitous cloud and he needed to escape the persecution that came with it. The witch-hunting, pagan-cleansing, and overall paranoia and superstition was stifling. He couldn’t fucking breathe, much less feed without fearing a hailstorm of fire and brimstone. Long gone were the days of relative peace when the occasional farmer turning up sucked dry didn’t rile up an army wielding torches and pitchforks. That kind of peace never lasted long for his kind. The trail of dead bodies caught up to him eventually, and three-hundred-something years on the run was beginning to wear Eustass down. When vampires had been discovered, the myths of his kind, both true and farcical, spread as fast as the persecution. He had suddenly gone from being the hunter to the hunted in his own homeland where he’d lived for hundreds of years. It was infuriating.

So here he was now, starting his new adventure in the Persian desert, wrapped in layers of fabric shielding his pallid skin from the scorching sun. His large, muscular body only appeared more looming swathed in the layers of protective scarves and robes. The shock of blood-red hair on his head was sun-bleached at the tips, appearing bright crimson under the cloth that enveloped his face. His amber eyes glinted red with hunger under the shadows cast by the headscarf.

The air was dry and hot and despite his inhuman stamina he was weary. He needed a drink. Bad. Camel blood could only satisfy him so much, and the human caravans that crossed his path had been few and far between. The language barrier was also more of a struggle than he had anticipated. He was beginning to regret never having learned any of the Eastern tongues. Despite his fluency in nearly all the Romance and Germanic languages, his grasp on the Slavic tongues was flimsy at best and the Aryan languages were completely lost on him.

Nevertheless he had successfully made his way across Europe and into the desert to find absolute freedom from his cultural oppression. That is to say,  he found freedom from just about every vice, as the desert was devoid of anything. A more meditative man may have found it peaceful and contemplative, but Eustass found the desert to be agonizing. He had questioned many times why he’d decided to travel this way rather than across the Mediterranean into Africa where the jungles were said to be lush and bountiful and the people sun-soaked and carefree.

Long days under the desert sun were bad for his vampiric constitution, and the nights were unbearably cold, chilling his undead body to the bones. His hunger had rarely been sated as he traversed the near endless sea of sand.

When he had finally reached the oasis it had truly been other-worldly. That moment, standing before the little town rising out of nothingness, may have been the closest he’d ever been to believing in a higher power.

The sweltering heat of the midday sun was for once shaded by unusual trees and buildings made of clay. And the river, the river was lush with life providing a respite from the dry sands that surrounded them. Eustass settled down beneath a tree to nap through the rest of the daylight and awoke to the oasis coming to life beneath the setting sun. A cool breeze passed through, bringing with it the chill of night, and a bonfire was lit. Music began to echo over the hills and people emerged from their homes, mostly temporary.

The oasis was a place of transience, a brief respite along the way to larger cities and greater opportunities. It’s inhabitants rarely stayed for long, and those who did were the type who subsisted on weary travellers - vendors of various food and drink, dancers, singers, and other entertainers, as well as those to warm one’s bed for the night at the right price. Eustass Kidd would prey on these travellers much the same.

As people paraded through the streets they shed their many layers of clothing. The vampire could appreciate the warm and healthy glow of their skin, shades of golden to bronze and some shades so dark they seemed like shadows in the night, all of them beautiful and ever so tempting, contrasting dramatically to his own pale complexion. The travellers could clearly be identified by their awestruck expressions as they explored the bounty of the oasis. The smell of exotic foods, the sound of hypnotic melodies, and the sight of swaying dancers casting alluring shadows in the firelight was all utterly captivating.

Swaths of translucent and brightly colored fabric flowed around scantily clad forms as they moved their hips in ways that were nearly sacreligious. Metallic beads glinted and chimed with every movement, erotic and unfamiliar. Many of the dancers were tempting travellers into more lucrative expenditures that night. Eustass had never experienced anything like this, and he felt for the first time in decades the delight of wonder and discovery at the complete and refreshing change in culture and customs. This was exactly what he needed.

The dancers were ever so appetizing, but Kidd knew better than to prey on a permanent resident of this oasis. If he intended to stay here for some time he would do best not to disrupt the community here by killing someone who might have a significant social role. The travellers, however, were perfect targets. Far from home, unknown and unfamiliar, no one would bat an eye if one ended up dead in the desert.

He scanned the mass of merchants, vagabonds, mercenaries and migrants for someone to pique his interest. A crowd had gathered around one section of the bonfire, and he scanned the audience for a perfect meal, noticing that they all appeared transfixed on something in front of the crowd.

Eustass’s mistake was looking.

He was a dancer like none other, like water in the desert. A free-flowing temptation. Eustass felt a primal thirst rise up in him at the sight, and he knew no one else would satisfy him. He had to have this one. This man, with his skin glowing golden in the flickering light, perfectly defined musculature patterned with snaking lines of ink crawling over his body, was impossibly irresistible. His movements were hypnotizing, and his eyes flickered with a seduction that drove Kidd absolutely mad with hunger.

Just one look and Kidd was captured, immobilized by want, just like the mortals that surrounded him.

Trafalgar Law was a sight to behold and he knew it. This oasis had been the greatest blessing Law ever could have asked for, an endless supply of fresh sustenance coming and going daily, never the wiser to having been preyed upon and ever so eager and easy. He had his pick of the desert when it came to lovers. This night he had drawn quite the crowd into his web, and he noticed one particularly intriguing man he’d ensnared. The man was tall with bright crimson hair and skin as pale as the Northern snow. What an exotic find. Positively appetizing. He locked eyes with the red haired man, drawing him closer with his allure, and the man, like any mortal, was powerless to resist. Law had made his choice for the night, and in so doing, sealed his fate.

When the sultry man extended an arm to Eustass and beckoned him forward, the vampire’s body moved of its own accord, driven by hunger, lust, and some other unfathomable power. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, the vampire was aware that something wasn’t quite right, but he willfully ignored the alarm bells ringing in his head in favor of getting closer to the perfect human before him. He wanted to touch, smell, taste the man, he _needed_ to.

When the dancer took the pale man’s hand and lead him away the envy in the crowd was palpable. The spell seemed to break when the dancer was out of sight and the crowd dispersed, disappointed, into the night.

Law’s quarters were small but extravagant, every surface adorned with lavish tapestries or plush carpets, and littered with trinkets - all gifts from travellers that had fallen under his charm. Fortunately, they were transient lovers whom Law would never have to encounter again. The blissful thing about the oasis was that his suitors rarely returned, which was one of the main reasons he stayed. It became quite exhausting having all his lovers slowly growing mad with obsession and possession when Trafalgar had no inclination for exclusivity or perpetuity in his relations.

Law turned when he reached the center of the room and pushed the vampire suddenly, taking the entranced man by surprise and throwing off his balance. Kidd stumbled backwards and lost his footing in a tangle of furs, falling back on the plush blankets and cushions that lined the floor. The dancer was soon on top of him, climbing into his lap, rolling his hips sensually and gazing down with a predatory and feral gaze that Kidd should have recognized as dangerous. But the vampire was so utterly hypnotized he could only run his hands up the lean and muscular torso above him, tracing the elaborate lines of black tattoos in awe.

The music from outside vibrated the air with haunting melodies which Law moved his body to on top of Eustass, and when the dancer spoke it was in a foreign tongue, lilting and entrancing and incomprehensible.

It took Kidd a moment to realize that Law had spoken, and longer still to realize he didn’t understand. When his wits returned to him he asked “what” in the first language that came to him which was, for some reason, French.

The dancer seemed to think for a moment while the vampire held his tongue, hesitant to reveal just how many languages he spoke and raise suspicion.

Law recognized the words as a derivative of Latin but had been so long from Europe that he couldn’t distinguish it. To play it safe, he smiled and said, “what’s your name?” in classical Latin.

Kidd hadn’t heard someone speak like this in centuries and it brought back memories of his wild youth. Now only scholars used archaic Latin, and it betrayed this man as being more than a mere dancer. Intriguing.

“Eustass, Eustass Kidd. You?”

“Trafalgar Law.”

Kidd tilted his head, it was an British name, a very British name. Perhaps it was an artifact of colonialism? Before he could ask for the man’s origins, his lips were pressed with smooth tattooed fingers dragging from one corner of his mouth to the other. Law tilted his head sensually and leaned in, close so their faces were a breath apart. The vampire could feel the rush of hot blood beneath the dancer’s skin, could smell the heady musk of life and the man’s desire, thick and sweet and intoxicating. He wanted to bite right down right now and drink his fill of the tempting man, but he also wanted to let the events play out and see what the man had to offer. He was, by no means immune to carnal desires just because he was undead.

Reaching up, Kidd gripped Law’s neck and pulled him in for a smouldering kiss. The moment their mouths met he was flooded in an delirious haze, possessed. Law’s tongue was skilled and dragged over sharp teeth dangerously. He was irresistible. Kidd couldn’t help himself, he nipped lightly at the tongue, fangs extending ever so slightly to draw the tiniest bit of blood.

_“Aah,”_

Law moaned at the sensation, flicking his tongue curiously over the sharp teeth, pressing his body closer to Kidd’s and grinding into him wantonly.

_“Mmm,”_

Fuck. Kidd shouldn’t have done that. It would take all of his self restraint not to suck the man dry right here. He was so damn delicious. Law’s blood was rich and thick like nothing he’d ever tasted, and the dancer didn’t even mind that he was bitten, seemed to enjoy it if the bulge rutting at his hip was any indication.

Tattooed hands roamed purposefully, unwrapping the layers of cloth that concealed pale skin, letting the folds fall to the floor around them in a heap.

 _“Mmm, perfectus.”_ Law hummed his appraisal when the Kidd’s torso was revealed, all rippling muscle, broad and angular under nearly transparent skin, pale as snow on the verge of melting. Ohh he would make this man _melt_.

Kidd’s breathing was coming heavily, his usually sharp mind felt sluggish, his body was entranced, it was as if he was under some kind of spell. He’d never experienced lust like this before, not even in his human days. It should have raised a warning for him but he was unable to resist the temptation of the man’s body and the blood that pulsed through it. Under normal circumstances he might have realized that he was completely out of his depth, but there was nothing normal about his circumstances. He was in a foreign land with a foreign man who’s music and dancing and customs and language were all foreign and who had a supernatural power over the vampire that should have terrified him. But Kidd was too far gone.

Sliding down the muscular frame, Law mouthed his way down each sculpted contour, imbuing each bite with his allure, sending Kidd further and further into the throes of untamed carnal desire. When his mouth reached a sharp hip bone he trailed his tongue across a flat stomach just above the ties that fastened his pants. Deft hands untied the knots and unraveled the bindings around Kidd’s waist until the pants were loose and pulled easily down muscular thighs, baring the vampire’s arousal to the desert air, dry and cool in the nighttime.

Law beheld the fine specimen he had selected for the night reverently, with eyes that spoke of an inhuman hunger. He slid his hands up the length, smoothing it over Kidd’s firm stomach, digging his fingernails into the soft red curls that surrounded the base and scratching appreciatively. Eustass had an unusually low body temperature which Law found especially enjoyable given the heat of the desert. Lowering his head, Law exhaled hot breath over the arousal and felt it twitch in his hand. He could smell the heady musk of the man, the lust was palpable but there was something unusual in his scent that belied a darker nature.

Tilting his head to the side, he pressed his lips to a pale inner thigh, licking in circles and suckling the sensitive skin, teasing his guest by mouthing everywhere except where the man wanted it most. Kidd groaned as his arousal continued to grow with his impatience. He so wanted to just devour the man here and now, but the pleasure that the dancer promised was too tempting to rush. His hips jerked when Law sunk his teeth into the tendons of his groin where the skin was thin and sensitive, but before he could discern pain from pleasure, his balls were enveloped in a rapt wet heat and all complaints fled his mind.

Law suckled the soft sack, delicate between his lips, and revelled in the complete control he had over the larger man in this moment. He then dragged his tongue up the underside of Kidd’s shaft and worked his way back down with open mouthed kisses on either side of the length, worshipping the large and heavy organ that he would soon be using to the fullest.

Laws mouth was smouldering hot and perfectly slick. It had been a long while since Kidd indulged in the sins of the flesh, and this had him wondering why. Law was teasing him so perfectly, working him up without giving him what he wanted, having his mouth all over Kidd’s dick without swallowing it.

The vampire reached up and laced his fingers into the raven hair to encourage the dancer to suck him off properly. Law growled over Kidds cock in warning, flicking his eyes up with a dangerous glint, but he still obeyed and in one swift movement, dove down over Kidd’s length and took the whole thing in his mouth. A throaty groan escaped the vampire’s mouth as his back arched, and Law began applying suction, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing around Kidds length until his throat was gripping Kid’s tip impossibly tight. With the whole thing in his mouth, Law nuzzled his lips and nose into the soft curls at the base and moaned around the organ, feeling it twitch inside him. Kidd was seeing stars, momentarily paralyzed, and then Law started moving, pulling his head up until just the tip was left in his mouth, gave the soft bulb a swirl of the tongue, before sliding back down and set an ambitious pace. Eustass was lost to the world. When he finally regained some control over his body he found himself thrusting back into the perfect mouth. He tightened his grip in Law’s hair and attempted to fuck the dancers face, only to be met with a slight scrape of teeth and a warning look. Kidd hissed at the feeling of teeth on his sensitive flesh, but he found that it wasn’t unpleasant. A sharp grin twisted his lips as he thrust forcefully into Law’s mouth again. The dancer scraped his teeth more harshly over the shaft in response and Kidd’s head fell back with a throaty growl. Law quickened his pace, throwing in the occasional swirl of tongue or scrape of teeth now that he knew his guest enjoyed it.

The vampire clearly had stamina for days. Usually this treatment was enough to bring the average human over the edge, but Kidd was still far from completion. Deciding it was time to move things along, Law pulled his lips off of the erection with a wet sound and levelled Eustass with a lustful look, hooded eyes dark with desire. He then climbed up Kidd’s body, straddling him so that the pale shaft nestled perfectly in the cleft of Law’s ass, and leaned down to kiss his guest. Kidd’s hands found purchase once more in the dark locks of hair, pulling the dancer down on him and kissing him forcefully, loving the taste of himself on the man’s lips. Tongues danced with teeth, and it became clear that Law was perfectly comfortable with both spilling and drawing blood, which only heightened Kidd’s vampiric instincts, making him want the man more in every way. The taste of blood on his lips had him so distracted that he hadn’t noticed Law positioning himself over his dick, and it was only when he started bearing down upon him, somehow already wet and slick, Kidd’s head pressing into the impossibly tight entrance, that he realized they were about to fuck. The head of Kidd’s cock was sucked into the inferno of Law’s hole, and his breath hitched, pure animalistic instinct taking over.

Hands slid down to Laws hips and gripped with inhuman strength, digging into skin in a way that made Law whimper and blood rush between his legs. This was new. Most of his victims were rendered completely powerless beneath him. It was extremely rare that anyone had the willpower and resistance to take charge once they had gone this far. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it though, but his suspicions about the red haired man were beginning to be confirmed. He was no ordinary human - he may not even be human at all. The thought was both thrilling and frightening. If Kidd was what Law thought he was, Law had really struck gold. All thoughts were forced out of his mind when Kidd suddenly used his grip on Law’s hips to thrust up into him fully, forcing a choked gasp out of the dancers lips. While Law’s nature made it near impossible to be injured from sex, he felt the shock to his body all the same and it was just exhilarating when someone could do this to him. A rare and fortunate find indeed.

Kidd surprised him even more when he flipped them both suddenly, reversing their positions and holding Law down on his back. He lifted the dancer’s strong and gorgeous thighs and pressed them to his tattooed chest, then hooked Law’s knees over his shoulders and began fucking him into the floor with abandon. A string of cries and curses in a multitude of languages left the dancer’s lips as his body was wracked with pleasure. Kidd had exceptional power and aim, every stroke finding his sweet spot with such an intensity that it was almost painful.

The dancer was hot and slick inside, almost unnaturally so, and on Kidd’s cool body, Law’s insides felt like fire. It was invigorating, having someone so hot surrounding him, warming his cold, undead body in the most satisfying way. He couldn’t wait to taste the hot rush of blood, feel it flowing freely down his throat. And Trafalgar tasted so damn good. It would almost be a shame to kill him, but Kidd couldn’t risk leaving his victims alive lest they betray his identity and send the exorcists after him. His thoughts darkened as painful memories stirred up. It was the dancer’s cries that brought him back to reality, and he realized that he was mercilessly fucking into the poor human. He almost felt bad until he saw that the man was enjoying every second of the brutality. Kidd turned his head to bite at the leg draped over his shoulder and was pleased by the reaction it received. _Kinky bastard_. He was tempted to extend his fangs and bite again, but he didn’t want to end this encounter prematurely by revealing what he was. He was enjoying this far too much. It really would be such a waste to kill him. He hadn’t had a lay like this in centuries. Most humans couldn’t handle his intensity and endless stamina, and other vampires and supernatural beings were rare to encounter and fastidious by nature. But this dancer, this dancer was perfect.

Law was all but blissed out. He, too, hadn’t had a lay like this in centuries.

Few creatures could overpower him in bed, so letting this beast of a man dominate him so roughly was a thrill, and if the red-head was truly what he suspected him to be, a blood-sucking murderous creature of the night, it was all the more exciting. To have such a violent and dangerous thing thrusting inside of him recklessly with the knowledge that Law would soon be consuming the creature’s life force was a fantasy among fantasies. He had encountered a few creatures of the night, but most of them were vile, inhuman beasts. He’d met very few creatures that could walk undetected among humans like himself, and he’d never encountered a real vampire, only heard the whispered and frightened tales. But if the myth of vampires was true, then the possibility of the myth among myths might also be true. The sacrilegious and forbidden bond between supernatural beasts, between demons and the undead, it could be a possibility: to be able to feed off one another without consequence, a forbidden embrace which defied all natural laws. He had to try. If he was wrong, he could die, but his confidence in his supernatural strength and regenerative capabilities had him self-assured.

He’d always doubted whether he could feed on the life force of the undead, but it was clear that this vampire was brimming with sexual energy that he could feed on, likely obtained through the blood of the living. Law had always envisioned vampires to be pallid, frail, unhealthy things, barely subsisting on the blood of their victims. But this man, if he was a vampire, was anything but frail. He was powerful, overflowing with energy, his body was sculpted and broad, and his mind was strong and unyielding even to Law’s allure. The only thing that betrayed his nature as anything but fully alive was the coolness of his skin and the pallor of his complexion, but to Law, this only added to the appeal.

Before long Law felt the pleasure building in his gut, a hot chill washing over him from head to toe and he couldn’t believe that he was about to come, dick weeping and untouched, before his victim. This had happened with only one partner before, a fellow incubus. The vampire truly had incredible stamina and the kind of skill that came with centuries of experience. Eustass pounded into him recklessly, and the perfect stretch of his ass, the pumping against his prostate and the truly feral way the Beast growled as he mounted him sent the demon over the edge.

With a keening moan Law came with a violent shudder while Kidd continued unrelentingly fucking through the orgasm as it splashed across Law’s tattoos, glistening white ink across black, creamy on tanned skin. Kidd’s grin was hungry and demonic and his eyes were glazed with desire of every kind. He continued fucking Law even as the man shuddered and jerked and cried out as his hypersensitive body was overstimulated. Long tattooed fingers clawed at Kidds skin desperately leaving white and red scratches that only fueled the vampire’s desire. Law’s abused hole seemed to choke around every thrust, contracting arrhythmically around Kidds length making the vampire stutter and sweat but never stop. He was unrelenting.

Law felt like his heart would leave his immortal body as it drowned in waves of pleasure. Despite the frequency in which he engaged in these activities, it was surprisingly rare for him to feel so good. Often, the incubus himself didn’t even climax, as he only needed to bring his partner to completion to feed. Sometimes the act of sex had become so mundane that he scorned his nature and his need for the tedious act. But this was anything but tedious. It was invigorating.

Collapsing limp into the blankets, Trafalgar sucked in heaving breaths and let his body be ravaged. Eyes fluttered closed and his mouth went slack. His legs had slid from Kidd’s shoulders and his knees were now splayed out with the rest of him on the sheets. Kidd was bearing down over him heavily, their naked torso’s steaming the air between them. He could feel the almost obscene way the sweat of his skin dampened the fabric at his back and the slick way their sweaty bodies moved against each other like pulsing wet waves.

Every thrust to laws prostate made his soft cock twitch and stiffen slightly, weeping with every impact. There was a primitive and masochistic pleasure in being used like this and Law found himself succumbing to the abuse, his body protesting yet relishing in the stimulation. It had been so long since his body had been on the receiving end of a forceful fuck and it was so damningly satisfying. His spent cock was slowly fucked back into hardness and along with it came the demon’s hunger pouring into him twofold. His body had been sated by the orgasm yet his incubi desires were still far from fulfilled. He wanted to feed on this vampire and suck every last drop of sexual energy from the inhuman beast.

With unnatural swiftness, Trafalgar pulled Eustass down for another kiss, imprisoning the vampire with his temptation, leaving his mind foggy and making his movements falter. The incubus took this moment to flip them over once more so that he could ride the vampire, rolling his hips lecherously with the vampires cock deep inside him. Eustass groaned but did not resist the change in position or shift in power, laying back in a daze and allowing Law to take control. The incubus leaned in to mouth at Kidd’s neck while rocking back, impaling himself fast and precise, squeezing around Kidd with every upstroke and falling back down on the shaft harshly. The natural slickness of his demonic body aided the rough fucking allowing for just the right amount of friction. Dragging his tongue over the vampire’s pulse curiously, he sunk sharp teeth into Kidd’s neck and enjoyed the way Kidd bit back a moan and bucked harshly into him. They both seemed to enjoy pain and had a high tolerance for it. Law scraped his nails down Kidds sides while he continued mouthing and biting at the vampires neck, appreciating the irony of their situation.

It took all of the vampire’s self restraint not to bite back. He knew that if he bit now he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from sucking the man dry, and he wasn’t ready for this show to end quite yet. It was times like this he almost resented his unnatural stamina as it took him ages to reach climax, but he felt himself beginning to draw close. The coiling in his gut and tingling waves of pleasure that washed through him had his desire building, and along with it the impulse to taste what lie beneath those tempting arteries in the neck so close to his face.

Instead of leaning in and succumbing to the urge to bite, Kidd distracted himself with the glint of golden earrings flashing in his vision. He dragged his tongue hungrily up Laws’ neck to mouth at his ear, pulling the earrings between his teeth and flicking them with his tongue. Law shuddered and twitched at the sensation, his body sensitive to every breath and scrape of teeth on skin.

The vampire grabbed the back of Laws head roughly to hold him in place while he twitched at the attention. The hips riding Kidd’s shaft stuttered as the image of the vampire’s deadly teeth so close to his artery drove Law absolutely wild. That mouth which had slain and sucked dry countless humans was upon him and pleasuring him, nibbling at his ear with gentle control.

It was Law’s moans that drew Kidd crashing towards his climax. The dancer was gasping and practically sobbing in ecstasy and Kidd had almost forgotten how good it felt to bring pleasure to another. So accustomed to causing pain and death was he that over the years he’d become jaded with himself. He had always been teetering on the edge of self-loathing, and every feeding brought him closer. Hearing Law’s sighs of pleasure made something warm and fluttery coil in his stomach that was positively addicting and had Kidd feeling a pang of regret for having to kill the man. Perhaps he could hold off in his feeding, keep the dancer alive for a while before inevitably killing him. He would fuck the man senseless until there was nothing left of him but the blood in his veins to gorge himself with. Yes, he could make this man his plaything until he was ready to consume him.

Little did he know that Law was thinking much the same thing: to ensnare Eustass, to make him his personal fucktoy and food source.

Kidd resolved not to kill the dancer tonight. The thought of having Law again and again in every way possible, along with the keening moans growing louder from the man riding him sent Kidd to the brink of orgasm. Holding Law close, he thrust violently, meeting every rise and fall of Law’s hips with punishing thrusts that were punctuated by choked out cries. The dancer’s back arched and his head rolled back, revealing that gorgeous expanse of neck, so close to the vampire’s face that he could _feel_ the heavy pulse beneath, smell the heady rushing of blood, perfumed with erotic pheromones, and it was devastatingly tempting. It took all of Kidd’s self restraint not to bite down, but it didn’t stop him from fantasizing about the moment when he would finally drink, sink his teeth into that soft flesh, feel the flood of hot blood spill over his tongue, sputter over his face and down his throat. It was so deliciously erotic he was about to come just to the thought when Law’s cries became desperate, the dancer’s second climax impending.

The incubus, in a rush of ecstasy and and an abandonment of inhibition, curled his fingers into Eustass’s red hair and fiercely pulled the vampire’s face towards his neck while his hole clamped down around the thick cock. He pressed the vampire’s face into his pulse needily, forcing lips to come flush with the thin skin concealing his throbbing artery, daring Kidd to bite down on him, desperate to feel those long fangs sinking into his flesh to test his theory.

The dancer’s pulse suddenly pressed against his nose and mouth overrode all rational thought in the Kidd’s mind and he was suddenly overcome with an unbearable thirst, just as his orgasm was about to explode from him. The vampire lost all sense of self-control. A white heat washed over him and his vision clouded red and before he knew it his fangs were buried deep into Law’s neck. The sweetest, richest blood he’d ever tasted spilling into his mouth, and he was coming violently, spilling deep inside Law who was screaming out, bleeding and trembling and coming too, still continuing to ride through their orgasms, milking every drop from Kidd’s dick even as the pain and pleasure of being bitten rocked his body.

The sex demon had underestimated the pain and ecstasy he would feel upon being bitten and it left him shaking and shuddering in both agony and pleasure as he did his own feeding, absorbing the life and sexual energy from the vampire. He sucked Kidd’s energy dry until the man’s aura was just a thin, hazy light. Law felt a headrush as he came down from his orgasm, the blood loss leaving him lightheaded and the pain and pleasure overwhelming his body into shock until black spots appeared in his vision and his senses faded into nothingness. His body went limp over the vampire whose mind seemed to fade into oblivion as his energy was stolen and his thirst was filled. A deep and heavy satisfaction settled into his bones as he suddenly felt groggy and weak, overwhelmingly tired. He was barely able to detach his fangs from the man’s neck before he passed out, both men falling to the blankets in a mess of blood and come, utterly sated and completely drained.

When he woke, the vampire’s body felt heavy and sluggish. His mind was hazy and he couldn’t quite remember where or even what century it was. All he knew was that he was completely comfortable and his body was buzzing with fresh blood and a deeply satiated feeling despite feeling strangely physically weak and drained. He felt exhausted as if he’d run across a continent, but his belly was full and he felt utterly at peace. When his eyes slid open slowly and adjusted to the vision before him, he came face to face with his handiwork and realization fell upon him painfully. He came crashing out of his contentment. There was the beautiful, bloody man lying next to him, still and unmoving.

_Fuck._

Kidd sighed heavily. squeezing his eyes shut to the sight. He hadn’t wanted to kill him. A sickening, disconcerting and uncomfortable lump formed in his chest as the familiar feeling of disgust and self-hatred threatened to seep past his barriers. He felt remorse. It was an old and familiar feeling he had learned to bite back long ago but still managed to well up heavily in times like this. He felt himself slipping off the edge into self-loathing as he pursed his bloodied lips, tasting the dried but still delicious blood of the man who’d literally fucked him senseless.

Kidd let his eyes slide open again solemnly. The dancer was still gorgeous, inhumanly so, all bloody and used and limp. He was dead yet his skin was still that warm caramel color, face peaceful despite the blood crusted over his neck and all over the blankets. He felt some slight relief at the fact that the man had died in pleasure, unlike most of his victims. Kidd may have been a sadistic man, but when it came to the rare few people that pleased him he never wished them any suffering. This man lying dead before him had certainly pleased him.

Extending a pale hand, Eustass gently stroked the dancer’s cheek, still warm against his cool fingers. He leaned in closer, somehow magnetized, and it was then, with their faces close, that the dead man’s eyes flickered open.

Inhaling sharply, Kidd pulled his hand back lighting fast and would have fallen backwards if he hadn’t already been lying down.

Steel grey eyes gazed back at him, blinking slowly with a dark lust, and a smirk worked its way on the should-be-dead man’s features. Kidd was in shock. He felt a slight flickering of relief along with confusion that the man had survived his attack. Kidd had certainly fed on the man, he could still taste the blood on his tongue. Yet somehow the dancer was still alive.

Fluttering his eyes closed, the incubus rolled his neck sensually, flakes of dried blood falling from his skin like snowflakes onto the tainted blankets beneath him. He pushed himself up on a forearm and brought a tanned, tattooed hand to his neck where the vampire had bitten him, rubbing at the wound and brushing away the dried blood only to reveal perfectly smooth, unmarred skin. There was no injury, not even a bruise where teeth had penetrated him just hours earlier.

Kidd’s breath hitched, and an unsettling feeling of apprehension coiled in his gut. What was going on? A sudden, strange feeling of irrational fear bubbled up in him as he wondered whether this might have been some strange trap, or if he’d escaped Europe only to wander somewhere much more dangerous and unpredictable. He jerked backwards when the tanned man reached out to him, then scrambled into an upright position as all his instincts told him to get away.

He didn’t even see what happened, the dancer moved so fast. In an instant, the vampire was pinned to the floor, the demon straddling him and bearing down with inhuman strength. Kidd struggled but even with his vampiric strength he could not get away, and part of him didn’t even want to. Law lowered his head so that his lips were next to Kidd’s ear and purred his name.

_“Mmm, Eustass.”_

The vampire was powerless to resist, and slowly the little inconsistencies he had noticed before clicked together with the realization that this man wasn’t human. Wasn’t even close. Foreign, sensual, incomprehensible words were whispered into his ear as Trafalgar slid over his body so that Kidd’s arms were pinned and their fingers entwined, naked bodys flush against each other. Between whispered words that were beyond the vampire’s understanding, the dancer flicked his tongue out to lick and nibble at the vampires ear.

Kidd’s eyes slipped shut without his realizing and he felt himself succumbing to the other creature’s power. He worried that the whispered words were spells beyond his comprehension, until one word drifted into his ear and his whole body went stiff.

_“Upir.”_

Despite being unfamiliar with the Slavic tongues, Kidd knew this word. He knew the term for what he was in most languages, and the fear that ripped through his body at being discovered had him paralyzed beneath the mysterious and undoubtedly dangerous creature above him. Trafalgar knew what he was, and he wasn’t running in terror, which mean the man was likely a creature more powerful than him, and he was either here to capture or kill him.

 _“My upir,”_ Trafalgar purred into the vampire’s ear and bit down on the undead pulse possessively. He nuzzled his face into Kidd’s neck, revelling in the fast and frightened heartbeat he could feel, thrilled with the knowledge that the blood that coursed through the vampire’s body was _his_.

 _“Be mine,”_ he hummed in Latin so that the vampire could understand, dragging his lips across a pale jaw, then licking his own dried blood from around the vampire’s mouth and finally planting a long and demanding kiss on Kidd’s lips.

Try as he might to resist, the vampire was helpless to the demon’s temptation. The incubus was rolling his body against his, lewd and greedy, and Kidd could feel a telltale hardness rubbing against him. Only then did he realize that his own body had already become aroused without his permission. He was at a complete loss for what to do, all of his instincts screaming to _get out_ , but his desires begging him to stay.

When Law positioned himself over the vampire again, letting the hard length slide between the cleft of his ass, the near-painful throb in Kidd’s dick at feeling Law’s hole still puffy and wet sent his mind reeling away from reason as he was overcome with lust once more. Without a moment’s hesitation he thrust mercilessly into the demon’s raw entrance, burying himself deep with a grunt as Law choked out a wail and dug his fingernails into the vampire’s flesh. And they were fucking again, fast and heedless.

Kidd all but threw himself on top of Law, flipping them and separating for just a moment so that he could throw the demon onto his stomach and take him from behind. With one hand pulling at Law’s hips, holding his ass in the air and his other hand pressing down hard on Law’s back, pressing his face into the blankets, Kidd channeled all his panic and confusion into his movements and had the dancer writhing beneath him, crying a string of curses into the pillows on the floor. Eustass had lost all sense of direction and self-restraint. He didn’t know what he was fucking, only that the creature was beautiful and tempestuous and that he was thrusting into a heat that could envy Hell’s inferno. The demon could probably kill him if he wanted, but was letting Kidd fuck his brains out instead and clearly enjoying every second of it. There was a thrill of terror and uncertainty that painted his ecstasy in shades he’d never experienced. This could all end horribly, and it didn’t even matter. His brain had been turned to jelly and all he could do was just pound his cock deeper and harder into the perfect and terrifying man beneath him.

Muffled words could be heard from the blankets, wet with Law’s saliva. The incubus clawed at the sheets and repeated a mantra that took several moment’s for the vampire’s addled brain to interpret. When he understood, the words made his dick twitch and his breath falter, stirring the unhinged beast within him into action.

_“Bite me, Bite me.”_

The vampire snaked his arms around the lithe waist beneath him and lowered his mouth hungrily to flesh, biting into the first stretch of skin that came in range of his fangs. Law cried out as he felt a painful sting sink into his shoulder and the slick lapping of a tongue against damaged flesh. The thrusts that pounded into him stuttered and he could feel the hot rush of the vampire’s come flood his insides and a rush of energy flowed into his body like a bright light. His own orgasm was overshadowed by the adrenaline rush of being bitten and the gluttonous satiation of feeding again so soon. Trembling and shuddering in a cloudy haze, the sensory overload on his body left him afloat in a sea of bliss.

Kidd was experiencing much the same thing, body humming from overindulgence, lapping lazily at the blood that drizzled from Law’s shoulder and cock twitching, still inside the fluttering, trembling wall of muscle. His mind had all but shut off, his generally hyper-aware senses overstimulated and muddled with pleasure and satisfaction. When his fangs retracted he continued kissing, sucking and lapping at the juicy injury, vaguely aware of the skin healing and knitting itself back together even as he continued to drink.

The two creatures found themselves nuzzled against each other, lying lazily on a mess of pillows and blankets, holding each other loosely. With his face pressed into Law’s neck, the vampire finally registered that the dancer’s scent really was not human at all. Placing open-mouthed kisses to the tanned skin he enjoyed the salty taste of sweat, sharp on his tongue and heavy with musk. Law tasted both human and so much more than human.

“What are you?” Kidd muttered into the demon’s skin.

“Incubus,” Law replied, turning so that it was whispered across the vampire’s lips.

They kissed slow and languidly, without the urgency or hunger that their previous kisses held. Law’s teeth were surprisingly sharp, and his tongue curious and exploratory. Eustass had heard of the myth of the incubus, a demonic creature which fed on the life force of the living through sex. He didn’t understand how this thing between them worked, and he wasn’t sure what the demon wanted with him, but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Show me your teeth,” the incubus whispered into the kiss.

Kidd obliged by extending his fangs around Law’s tongue. The incubus hummed, clearly pleased, and licked over the pointed edges daringly, scraping his lip intentionally, just enough for a trickle of blood to spill over the vampire’s lips before the injury healed itself.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Kidd muttered appreciatively, sucking at the already healed lower lip. He trailed kisses down the tattooed body, dragging teeth over tanned skin and watching with fascination as the scratches sealed over, skin healing just as readily as it was broken. He grazed tongue and teeth over defined pectorals, then mouthed over the tempting petal-soft nipples, feeling them tighten into little buds in his mouth as he sucked. Biting experimentally, he was rewarded with a jolt of Law’s body and a soft gasp. This demon was so sensitive and responsive, so delicious and tempting. He had the sudden urge to claim the creature as his, to keep him for all eternity.

Mouthing hungrily down the incubus’s torso, hands gripping at ribs and waist posessively, he explored the demon’s figure with a lazy hunger, nipping at the edge of Law’s navel and humming into the soft curls of his treasure trail. By the time he reached the demon’s cock, it was stiff with arousal and already weeping. Kidd flicked his golden eyes up into silver ones, relishing the slack-jawed and lusty gaze the demon sent him, before extending his fangs fully and lowering his mouth to the demon’s shaft.

Law’s breath hitched, his body stilled as the vampire’s fanged maw met his sensitive member. Lips open wide, canines long and threatening, Kidd took the length into his salivating mouth, sliding the shaft between his long fangs so that they pressed into either side of the swollen erection, dimpling the shaft as it slid into his mouth. Law exhaled a shuddering breath as his cock disappeared between the fangs and he was swallowed completely. When Kidd’s lips reached the base of Laws hips, he scraped his teeth across the skin, drawing a slow trail of blood that trickled down the demon’s erection and into the vampires mouth. He swallowed, tongue sliding side to side in search of more flavor, and swallowed again. Law’s head fell back in pleasure, and he moaned as Kidd’s tight throat closed around his arousal.

Kidd could taste the adrenaline rushing through the demon’s veins, thick with primal fear and desire, the instinctual terror of being gripped in the mouth of a dangerous beast flavoring Law’s blood, dizzying and delightful and delicious.

The incubus curled his fingers into long red locks of hair, eyes transfixed on the fanged mouth bobbing up and down dangerously over his shaft. His hips met Kidd’s lips with tentative thrusts, slowly fucking the vampire’s face in awe. Kidd’s mouth was cool and wet, salivating around the delicious organ and exercising immense self restraint. When the vampire’s fangs were extended his impulse to bite down over flesh was overwhelming, and having the engorged cock in his mouth, veins throbbing with blood against his tongue, was an intense practice of self restraint. If he hadn’t already drank his fill earlier he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to do this. Everything about this was so wrong and so wonderful, being able to reveal his true nature in such an intimate setting, and being trusted to do something like this despite what he was. It was invigorating.

Removing his mouth with a scrape of teeth and a wet pop, he lowered his head to Law’s sack, sucking the tender flesh and brushing his teeth against them daringly. He then lifted Laws hips and dragged a pillow over to shove under the demon’s ass and spread his thighs, lowering his mouth to suckle at the smooth perineum before extending his tongue to lap at the rim of Law’s hole, red and swollen and used. He could taste himself inside Law’s ass and it was so satisfying, tasting the evidence that he had claimed this creature. He kissed and sucked and nipped at the demon’s rim, feeling the responsive and sensitive muscles twitch in reply. Swirling his tongue over the tight, puckered entrance, he could hear Law gasping in pleasure. He smoothed his hands over the underside of tanned thighs and pressed them upwards, giving him a better angle to eat Law out. His tongue pressed in demandingly as he sucked at the rim of muscles, and the incubus keened as he was forced open and plundered. He could feel cool teeth baring into his skin dangerously as Kidd pressed in deeper and it made his dick twitch in delight.

Law was smooth and clean and tasted of pure sex. Kidd could just devour this man whole, every inch of him was perfect and delicious. Every sound he made was beautiful and every movement divine. He opened his mouth wide and pressed his teeth gently around Law’s entrance, fangs only partially extended, and was rewarded with a full-body shudder that had Law gasping for breath. The vampire could feel the demon’s heart rate fast and throbbing as he dragged his tongue back and forth over and inside the tight ring of muscles as his teeth continued to press dangerously into tender flesh. And Law let him, let himself be completely vulnerable like this. Quick as a pinprick, the vampire extended his fangs into skin then released, hearing Law whine above him as a slow dribble of blood leaked out. Kidd watched the crimson drops slide down the crease and nestle into the trembling hole where Kidd licked them out savouringly. He dragged the flat of his tongue over the thin trails of blood and licked soothingly at the places where the skin had broken, already healed over, and was quietly amazed at how much the incubus allowed him to do. One of Laws hands stroked through Kidd’s hair and as he looked up at Trafalgar’s face he saw the man wearing a warm and contented expression. Kidd suddenly had the urge to kiss the incubus deeply.

Pulling himself up Law’s body, the vampire climbed up to Law’s face who eagerly brought him into a kiss, grinding their hips together and wrapping arms around each other possessively. The incubus rolled on top of the vampire, kissing and nipping dazedly, and when he pulled away his gaze held something primal and predatory. Sliding off Eustass, Law crawled over to a low table covered in trinkets and played his fingers over the objects until he found a corked bottle, taking it up in his hand and returning to the vampire’s side. Licking his lips seductively, Law leaned in to Kidd’s ear and whispered while sliding a hand down to the vampire’s erection and palming it firmly.

“Let me fuck you.”

The air was caught in Kidd’s lungs and he didn’t need to contemplate the offer long. His response was a hungry, biting kiss to the demon’s neck.

Purring and pleased, Law popped open the cork of the bottle to pour a thick oil over his fingers, then dragged them over Kidd’s balls and further down between his legs. With another hand, he spread Kidd’s thighs and knealt between them, lifting one leg into the crook of his elbow.

Amber eyes remained locked on silver ones, a wry and devious grin on Law’s face while Kidd bit his lower lip unconsciously. Slick fingers stroked over Kidd’s entrance, massaging the puckered hole, coaxing it to relax before two fingers pressed inside at once. The temperature of Kidd’s body was so strange even on the inside, but he was smooth and velvety and the muscles trembled around Law’s fingers, fluttering at each movement, tight and sensitive. It was clear the vampire didn’t do this often, and the thought that Law had the rare opportunity to fuck the tight vampire was terribly exciting. He scissored his fingers eagerly, feeling Kidd’s hole clench and resist the stretching reflexively. Soon he was pumping three fingers into the vampire, pressing in to just the right depth then rubbing the pads of his fingers in small circles over Kidd’s prostate before pulling them back out, only to thrust back in again and repeat the process.

Panting and needy, it was all Kidd could do not to beg the incubus to just fuck him already. When Law finally knelt between his legs and positioned himself at Kidd’s entrance, the vampire was gritting his teeth and staring down defiantly, adamant not to become a whimpering, begging, desperate slut for the demon’s cock despite how badly he wanted it inside him. He could feel the head pressing into his entrance, teasing, while Law knelt above him with a calculating grin. In one unnaturally swift and harsh thrust, the incubus buried his cock deep into the vampire who let out a choked groan, head falling back, body tensing from the sharp mix of pain and pleasure.

Law wiggled his hips a little, settling in as deep as possible inside Kidd’s ass, then slid his hands over the vampires abs, feeling the stomach muscles quiver beneath his fingers as Eustass adjusted to the feeling of Law’s dick inside of him. Leaning down to kiss the vampire, Law remained unmoving, just enjoying the feeling of being inside the undead body as he kissed Kidd’s lips.

The vampire was in a haze. The incubus had an unnatural hot body temperature that felt like a fire had been ignited within him. It wasn’t often that he was on the receiving end of fucking but this was already complete bliss. He kissed back as Law explored his mouth with his tongue, and when the incubus finally began rolling his hips it was pure ecstasy. The way Law moved was unreal, so fluid and sensual and agonizingly slow. Kidd could feel the slow and steady building of pleasure rippling through him with every slide of Law’s cock, the friction perfect as it pushed in with a stretch and pressed into the sweet spot inside him, then slid out again, steady and rhythmic. The friction inside him was hot and perfect, and as Law picked up his pace he could feel his muscles convulsing from the stimulation. His dick was painfully hard, weeping and desperate to be touched, and something about how Law intentionally neglected it was erotic in the cruelest way.

Pulling out suddenly, Law stared down at the vexed vampire and commanded, “on your stomach.”

Kidd growled but complied, secretly turned on by being ordered around. It was something that never happened, so giving up his control like this was refreshingly arousing.

The incubus pulled Kidd’s hips up so his ass was in the air, and then without warning, began fucking him roughly, pushing all the way in and nearly pulling out completely with every thrust.

The vampire’s cries were muffled by the blankets. He buried his face into the sheets and pillows, biting into them to suppress the sounds that ripped from his throat. Law was absolutely brutal, and it became very clear that his strength and precision was anything but human.

“Touch yourself,” Law ordered, squeezing an ass cheek in one hand as he fucked the vampire mercilessly, partially in payback for the harsh fucking he received earlier.

Kidd complied eagerly to the command, lowering a hand to stroke himself, shuddering at the contact. He tried to stroke himself in time to Law’s pace and found himself struggling to keep up, his body ravaged and wracked with too much pleasure at once. His prostate was pounded so sweetly that every impact made his cock dribble into his hand until he felt heat coiling in his gut and shivers traveling from the crown of his head to toe.

Sharp fingernails dragging down his back sent Kidd over the edge into a toe-curling orgasm that left his whole body trembling and weak. His ass convulsing around Law’s cock sent the incubus to his climax as well, and he spilled his hot essence into the vampire, burning his insides like a brand.

They collapsed into each other, sweaty and slick and messy on the blankets and pillows. Law hummed appraisals into Kidd’s skin in languages he couldn’t understand, and for a time the two creatures flitted in and out of consciousness, holding each other and sighing contentedly.

They didn’t know if it was night or day or how much time had passed since Law had first taken the vampire to bed, and none of it mattered. The desert sun and the oasis didn’t matter. The humans with their mortal problems, and the countries with their centuries of strife were all irrelevant. All that existed were their two bodies on the blankets in this room, satiated and content.

 

 **TBC!**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Note: I’m not trying to exoticize or fetishize any Middle Eastern cultures and I really hope it doesn’t come across that way. As I was writing this story they ended up in the Persian desert, and it takes place ambiguously in the past, so the culture and history are also vague, which helps me avoid inaccuracies. I can personally understand the frustration of reading inaccurate portrayals of my culture and that’s the last thing I want to do. I hope you find my portrayal to be respectful. If you are knowledgeable in historical things and see inconsistencies or have thoughts/suggestions I’d LOVE to hear from you! My brief research yielded little of use so I left the time and place vague to avoid errors. I’d love to go more into depth historically though.


End file.
